wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Przedwiośnie/Część trzecia
}} Powróciwszy do Warszawy Cezary Baryka zapisał się znowu na swą medycynę i zamieszkał, a raczej "wmieszkał się" do pokoju jednego z kolegów, niejakiego Buławnika. Ten Buławnik był progenitury szynkarskiej czy małomiasteczkowo-paskarskiej, wskutek czego zawsze "śmierdział pieniędzmi". Mieszkał zaś w dzielnicy oddalonej, już zgoła żydowskiej, przy ulicy Miłej, w domu ponurym, obdartym z tynku, o schodach tak brudnych, ścianach wejścia zakopconych czadem lamp gazowych tak dalece, że, zaiste trzeba było anielskiej dobrotliwości serca, ażeby patrzeć na te ściany i schody bez zgrzytania zębami. Pokój był na trzecim piętrze odrapanej rudery. Poprzez mieszkanie starych pań, których było dużo, a jakichś smrodliwych i rozkudłanych, wchodziło się do pokoju Buławnika. Od razu rzucało się w oczy, że w rogu zacieka tudzież jakoś niewłaściwie pachnie spod podłogi. Na uczynione w tym przedmiocie zapytanie miejscowemu stróżowi, ewentualnie dozorcy, Cezary otrzymał rezolucję: — Ano i jakże nie ma zaciekać, jak nad tym miejscem w rogu jest tylośna dziura? Baran by przez nią przelazł ze świata na strych. — Czemuż tam jest tylośna dziura? Dach jest od tego, żeby w nim właśnie dziur nie było, przez które barany mogłyby przełazić ze świata na strych. — Proszę pana! — zadrwił dozorca, ewentualnie stróż. — Baj baju: nie takie tera caszy , żeby się o dziury w dachu kramarzyć. Mieszka się i już. — Rozumiem, panie dozorco. Ale tam bije jakiś niemiły zapach spod podłogi. Czemu to przypisać? — Zapach bije spod podłogi, bo to jest szczytowa ściana. Belka tam gnije i legary to samo. Jakże nie ma gnić, jak to jest szczytowa ściana, a do tego jeszcze dochodzi taki interes, że to jest pokój narożny. Otrzymawszy te wyjaśnienia Cezary, pouczony i pokrzepiony na duchu, już się o nic nie kramarzył. Mieszkał i już. Pokój mu się jednak nie podobał. Był mały — na jakie dziesięć lat przed wojną europejską pomalowany na kolor zupy pomidorowej -jakiś nieporęczny, a nadto przewiewny. Nie wiało jednak z okna i ze drzwi czyste powietrze, lecz zapach pewnych niezbędnych ubikacji, które mieściły się na dole wprawdzie, lecz właśnie pod oknem tego pokoju. Nadto stał tuż za murem blaszany komin piekarni, który jak zawzięty diabeł walił wciąż w okno studenckie kłębami burego dymu. W nocy słychać było nieustający hurgot wózków z pieczywem, pędzonych ręcznie z pieca chlebowego, od czego cienkie, choć tak stare mury drżały jak w febrze. Nie był to, słowem, pokój przyjemny. I Buławnik nie był przyjemnym towarzyszem: egoista i skąpiec za dnia, prześmiewca i ordynus wieczorem, w nocy chrapał za dziesięciu. Lecz Baryka nie miał wyboru. Musiał korzystać z układu z tym kolegą, gdyż pustki miał w kieszeni. Zaraz po przyjeździe wydobył z walizki frak z przynależytościami — dar przyjacielski Hipolita Wielosławskiego — i postanowił sprzedać handlarzowi ten zabytek, ten symbol życia w Nawłoci — tę pamiątkę. Pod pozorem rozpatrzenia wartości fraka Cezary przyglądał się pilnie cudacznej szatce i pod sekretem przed ordynarnym i gruboskórnym Buławnikiem upuścił nań ostatnią łzę. Frak jeszcze pachniał "laurowymi" perfumami. Ach, jakże ten zapach był teraz dokuczliwy! Zaiste, jak gdyby szatan mścił się tym nikłym, niewidzialnym, a tak potężnym środkiem przypomnienia zgasłych rozkoszy. Niejasno, niedokładnie, niczym przez sen, Baryka dorozumiewał się, iż niepojęta kędyś waga zważyła w chwili tej wytchłą woń perfum Laury z tą samą wonią, gdy ją poczuła Karolina, kiedy to sama jedna tłukła się od drzewa do drzewa podczas balu w Odolanach. On zaś wtedy, mając Laurę w ramionach, niesiony był w tejże alei przez szczęścia demonów... Buławnik obejrzał frak okiem chytrym i świadomym, zbadał stan spodni tudzież kamizelki. Poradził frajerowi, żeby taki garnitur spuścić nie handełesowi podwórzowemu, który da psie pieniądze, lecz pewnemu krawcowi na pryncypalnej ulicy. Tamten zapłaci nieskończenie więcej. Tak się też stało. Ów krawiec kupił frak, a jednak cały garnitur znalazł się w kuferku Buławnika. Tenże wytłumaczył frajerowi,że odkupił ten interes od krawca. Miało to ten dobry skutek, że Cezary mógł kiedy niekiedy, gdy Buławnika w domu nie było, wąchać swój nawłocki fraczek. Żył zaś, jadł, pił, płacił czynsz przez czas dosyć długi z tej transakcji. Lecz nadeszły dni ciężkie. Kapitał się wyczerpał. Trzeba było płacić za gaz, światło elektryczne i opał. Kredyt u Buławnika był skończony, zaufanie w sklepiku z pieczywem poderwane. Trzeba było iść do pana Gajowca, czegoż aż dotąd Cezary unikał. Wielce się uradował podstarzały pan Gajowiec. — Wielce! W gabinecie biurowym, dokąd Cezary się zgłosił, trudno było rozmawiać, gdyż tam nieustannie wchodzili i wychodzili interesanci. Pan Gajowiec zaprosił Barykę po staremu do swego prywatnego mieszkania. W dzień świąteczny, gdy młody człowiek zgłosił się do tego mieszkania, gospodarza nie zastał. Ale właścicielka pensjonatu, od której dygnitarz skarbowy odnajmywał salon, uprzedzona z góry, poprosiła petenta do środka, oświadczając, iż pan "wiceminister" spóźni się nieco, gdyż tego dnia ma bardzo wiele ważnych wizyt. Cezary wszedł i usiadł w rogu pokoju. Znał już ten duży pokój, wychodzący na mały, śródkamieniczny ogródek. Nagie, czarne konary drzew krzywymi liniami przecinały duże lustrzane szyby okien. Drzwi do sąsiedniego pokoju, a raczej do niszy z sypialnym łożem, były zawieszone kotarą. Duży salon był urządzony bardzo starannie. Stały tam meble własne sublokatora — garnitur mahoniowy — i leżał spory dywan. Była szafa otwarta z książkami w pięknych oprawach. Na ścianach wisiało kilka portretów, rysowanych specjalnie przez dobrego artystę. Dawniej Cezary nie zwracał uwagi na te wizerunki. Teraz, nie mając do roboty nic innego, po rozpatrzeniu tytułów książek przeważnie obcej mu, ekonomicznej i handlowej treści, zwrócił uwagę na portrety. Były to duże głowy, jednako skomponowane, lecz ułożone w sposób fotograficzny, co świadczyło o ich pochodzeniu nie z żywego modela. Pod tymi portretami były podpisy nakreślone ręką pana Gajowca oraz, widać, jakieś najbardziej charakterystyczne cytaty. Podpisy głosiły: Marian Bohusz, Stanisław Krzemiński, Edward Abramowski. Nazwiska te nic prawie Cezaremu nie powiedziały. Jakieś niejasne reminiscencje... Gdy pan Szymon Gajowiec przyszedł do domu, począł wypytywać młodego przyjaciela o wrażenia z pobytu na wsi. Ale młody jego przyjaciel niewiele mu powiedział. Właściwie — nic. Wykręcił się opowieściami o drobiazgach i szczegółach. Nawzajem Cezary ni z tego, ni z owego zapytał Gajowca o osoby, których podobizny wisiały w mieszkaniu. Chciał w ten sposób odwlec wyjaśnienie głównego celu swej wizyty: prośbę o jakieś zajęcie płatne. Nie wiedział, w jaki sposób do tej kwestii przystąpić, bo był przecie już dłużnikiem Gajowca, a tutaj trzeba było nowe zaciągać długi wdzięczności. — Te figury? To "warszawiacy" czasów minionych: Marian Bohusz, Stanisław Krzemiński, Edward Abramowski. — "Warszawiacy"? Dlaczego im pan nadaje taki tytuł ogólny i wspólny? Czy dlatego, że w Warszawie mieszkali? — Nie. Nie dlatego. Za czasów niewoli rosyjskiej mieliśmy tutaj w Warszawie znakomitych pracowników, świetne charaktery, doskonałych uczonych, którzy żyli w tłumie, przeszli nie postrzeżeni i nie uznani. Zupełnie — greccy niewolnicy. Ludzie ci należeli do typu, który się w tłumie rozpłynął, znikł, lecz nasycił sobą pokolenie. Z tych ludzi my — to jest moje pokolenie — wyssaliśmy wszystko, czym żyjemy aż dotąd. — Nie wiedziałem. Cóż to za jedni, bo przyznam się, nie słyszałem nawet i nie czytałem. — Pierwszy z brzegu — Marian Bohusz. Przyrodnik, który gdzie indziej zostałby znanym docentem, może nawet cenionym profesorem. Tutaj został bezcennym dla pewnych sfer felietonistą, tłumaczem i popularyzatorem filozofów i socjologów. Rozmienił się na drobne i sam się w tłum wydał. Nauczał z niewidzialnej katedry swą rzeszę inteligencką. Gdy wszystko było przed tą rzeszą zamknięte, gdy ona mogła spodleć i zdziczeć, dawał jej wszystko, co poczytywał za najlepsze na Zachodzie. Sam żyjąc pod podwójną kopułą niewoli, kopułą moskiewską i pod władzą roztoczonej przez włast' t 'my, zmuszał pokolenie swoje do myśli, do pogłębienia uczuć społecznych, do uczenia się, czuwania. Inni później, jak Adam Mahrburg, robili tę pracę lepiej, systematyczniej. On jednak był pierwszy. Wszystko zaś o szklance czystej herbaty i dosłownie o kawałku suchego chleba. Wiecznie w dziurawych butach i wystrzępionych spodniach. Stary, poczciwy nauczyciel!... Wreszcie — znikł jak cień. Gdzieś się podział. Oślepł. Więziony przez Moskali, przeszedł męki duchowe. A nie chcąc ludziom zawadzać w ich bieganinie, nie chcąc przyczyniać nikomu kłopotu swoim pogrzebem — kędyś po swojemu "altruistycznie" znikł, przepadł. Żył i umarł jako duch. — A ten drugi? — Ten drugi — to Stanisław Krzemiński. Niegdyś członek Rządu Narodowego w roku 63. Historyk, eseista, bibliofil i biblioman, a nade wszystko badacz samoistny. Typ encyklopedysty. Straszna jakaś pamięć. Wszystko w głowie. Gdzie indziej byłby głośnym i czczonym pisarzem, pracowałby w spokoju na sławę i pomnik. W dawnej Warszawie był publicystą, pisarzem artykułów politycznych, niepochwytnym dla wroga przemytnikiem na pograniczu dawnych i nowych czasów. Sekretnie, sposobem tajnym, do ludzi, którzy go czcili, pisał o Polsce: "Pani moja, Mocarka wielka, Matka najsłodsza". Wierzył niezmiennie i przeciw wszystkiej rzeczywistości w niepodległość przyszłą narodu podartego i nieszczęśliwego, gdyż znał jego siłę w przeszłości, pomimo wszelkich tego narodu wad i win. Tę pewność swej wiary przekazywał otoczeniu przez całe swe życie. Badał przeszłość samoistnie, u źródeł. Zagrzebany w Tomicjanach, w reformie wychowawczej Konarskiego, pisał jednocześnie o najnowszych sztukach i figlach dyplomacji współczesnej. Pracował bez przerwy, bez wytchnienia, jako kanclerz bezsenny nieistniejącego państwa. Błogosławiony warszawiak! W ubogim swoim mieszkaniu, wśród ukochanych książek i pism, do ostatniej chwili nad wielką dawną i nową Polską — zasnął na posterunku. — No, a trzeci? — Trzeci — to Edward Abramowski. Filozof i socjolog. Nowator, prekursor we wszystkich dziedzinach. Główną dziedziną jego pracy duchowej była psychologia. Syn swego czasu, socjalista rewolucyjny, obijający się o wszelkie szkopuły nauki Marksa, błąkający się wśród nich ze swoją miarą fenomenalizmu podmiotowego, stwarza wreszcie naukę własną bojkotu państwa za pomocą złączenia ludzi w związki, stowarzyszenia, kooperatywy. Usiłuje wytworzyć świat nowy i nieznany, który w jego pojmowaniu będzie wielkim, powszechnym ruchem etycznym, świat przewidywany, wymyślony. Ta wymarzona za czasów rosyjskich rewolucja społeczna i moralna poprowadziła go konsekwentnie na stanowisko teoretyka kooperatyzmu praktycznego. A jego pomysł zorganizowania ludzi w sposób antypaństwowy przywiódł go w praktyce, za panowania nad Polską caratu, do uznania Polski nie istniejącej jako realizacji jego pomysłu. — Słowem wszystko, zawsze i niezmiennie — Polska, Polski, Polsce, Polskę... — Tak. My tutaj byliśmy i jesteśmy na tym punkcie ułomni. Jesteśmy urodzeni z defektem polskości. — Nie o tym mówię, że Polacy są Polakami, lecz o istotnym defekcie, jeżeli w rozważaniach filozoficznych i socjologicznych wynika deus ex machina: — Polska. Znana jest anegdota o temacie "Słoń". Polak, mający po innych nacjach napisać rozprawę o słoniu, napisał bez wahania: "Słoń a Polska". Nie o tym jednak chciałem mówić. Chciałem zapytać: dlaczego ci trzej mężowie zasłużyli na specjalne w gabinecie pana wyróżnienie? Czy innych zasłużonych ludzi w tych czasach nie było? — Owszem, byli! Było bardzo wielu! Trudno mi, o Azerbejdżaninie! wytłumaczyć ci tę zagadkę. Ci trzej zasłużyli na specjalne w mojej izbie wyróżnienie dlatego, że byli moimi nauczycielami. Na nich się w mej głuchej prowincji uczyłem ideału — ja, urzędniczyna pod rządem rosyjskim. Dzięki im przemyciłem moją duszę do Polski. Wówczas Polakom wydarty był wszelki czyn, wszelka działalność, wszelka realizacja pragnień idealnych. Filozofia, martwa i daleka, teoretyzująca socjologia, literatura, poezja zastępowała nam czyn, działanie. Felieton literacki świstał nieraz jak pchnięcie szpady lub smaganie bata. — O, tak! Consolatio servitutis... — Właśnie! Przytoczę jeden przykład. Dawno, bardzo dawno, w roku 1891, obchodziliśmy tutaj po raz pierwszy od powstania styczniowego rocznicę Konstytucji Trzeciego Maja. Święciło tę rocznicę jawnie, w obchodzie, a raczej pochodzie publicznym, nie całe społeczeństwo, lecz jego odłam radykalny, publicyści, studenci, młodzież. Kiedy rozrzucono odezwę wzywającą do święcenia rocznicy, cała niemal publicystyka warszawska, prasa tak zwana "poważna" ogłosiła na widocznym miejscu jednobrzmiący protest przeciwko temu jawnemu obchodowi narodowego święta. Ze względów, oczywista, głęboko politycznych. Wówczas młodzież uniwersytecka skarciła ów protest policzkiem. Wszyscy redaktorowie "poważni", którzy protest ten wydrukowali, w jednym dniu i o tej samej godzinie dostali "po pysku". A ten oto Marian Bohusz napisał tego dnia genialny felieton. Genialny, bo go nawet wszechwiedzący "prewencyjny" cenzor nie zrozumiał podczas gdy rozumieli go wszyscy. Opowiedziano w tym felietonie anegdotkę o kimś, kto się wybierał w podróż do dalekiej Ameryki i umieścił w pismach ogłoszenie, iż poszukuje towarzysza podróży. Otóż późno w nocy na skutek owego ogłoszenia zgłasza się do podróżnika jegomość i z hałasem oświadcza, że on do dalekiej Ameryki nie pojedzie i jemu, ogłoszeniodawcy jechać nie radzi, a nawet zabrania. Ten felieton wart był więcej niż batalion tęgiej piechoty. On stworzył ze zwyczajnych zjadaczów chleba, z łobuzów i głuptasów — amatorów podróży do Ameryki. — Rozumiem. Ale to... — No, co? No, co? Jestem bardzo ciekawy! — To takie... starodawne... — O nie, braciszku! To nie starodawne! Dlatego kazałem wyrysować i zawiesiłem sobie na ścianie mej izby te portrety, ażeby nieustannie mieć przed oczyma granicę między starodawnymi i nowymi laty. Oni to są dla mnie granicą i drogowskazem, czym już w tych nowoczesnych dniach naszych być nie należy. — Tego wcale nie rozumiem. — Patrz, przybyszu! Ten oto Stanisław Krzemiński. Polska była dlań — "Pani moja, Mocarka wielka, Matka najsłodsza". Na tym jego głębokim uczuciu, na najszczerszej jego wierze, którą nam przekazywał, kończyła się jego rola. Moja rola — tu się dopiero zaczyna. Uczucie jego, wiara, męstwo musi być wdrożone w pracę, w czyny, w znajomość rzeczywistych stosunków i rzeczywistych ludzi i — co jest rzeczą najtrudniejszą — w sposób rządzenia życiem, stosunkami i ludźmi realnymi. — Polska dzisiejsza musi być grubo niepodobna do ideału tamtych felietonistów. — Podobniejsza jest w każdym razie bardziej do ideału niż była za ich czasów. — Doprawdy? Ja sądzę, że nie. Ale, oczywiście, nie znam się na rzeczy i mogę się mylić. Nie mylę się tylko w tym, że wówczas Polska przynajmniej nikogo nie uciskała, nie prześladowała, nie trzymała w kajdanach. — Wówczas tych samych wrogów ustroju ludzkiego trzymała w kajdanach Rosja oraz Niemcy i Austria! Ale nie o tym teraz mowa. Oto — Edward Abramowski. Nauczał i wierzyliśmy mu ślepo, stworzyliśmy dzięki jego nauce wiele rzeczy i dzieł wysoce wartościowych. Zorganizowaliśmy masę ludzi w doskonałe stowarzyszenia. Ludzi ciemnych przetworzyliśmy na światłych obywateli. Ale całość jego nauki było to marzenie na jawie o społeczeństwie, marzenie o zorganizowaniu społeczeństwa, nominalizm, somnium vigilantis Nienawidził państwa z jego wojskiem i wojną, z sądem i policją, ze wszystkimi funkcjami państwa, i nakazywał ludziom organizować się w związki wolne. Patrzę na jego kochany portret i powtarzam mu codziennie: śpij spokojnie, jasny duchu! Pracujemy dzień i noc, bez wytchnienia, szerzymy i spełniamy twe marzenia, tylko zgoła inaczej, wprost inaczej, w wolnym państwie polskim. Uczę się patrząc na to oblicze, na tego ducha, czego robić nie należy, ażeby dojść tam, gdzie on dojść pragnął, gdyż samo życie po tysiąc razy zaprzeczyło marzeniom tego społecznego mistyka. — A to ładne spełnianie czyichś zasad przez stosowanie ich zaprzeczenia w czynie. — Posłuchaj! Abramowski nauczał, że należy bojkotować państwo nawet tam, gdzie ono pracuje pozytywnie, a więc bojkotować szkoły, inspektorat fabryczny, filantropię państwową, pracę kulturalną i gospodarską — rugować i podcinać korzenie państwa, rozrywać łącznik między potrzebami ludzi a instytucjami rządowymi. Na miejsce zbojkotowanych instytucji państwowych, a raczej współcześnie z ich bojkotem miałyby rozwijać się instytucje swobodne: zamiast sądów państwowych — sądy polubowne, zamiast policji — stowarzyszenia obrony, zamiast szkół państwowych — szkoły wolne lub nauczanie prywatne — i tak dalej. Wreszcie, zamiast społeczeństwa terytorialnego — społeczeństwa stowarzyszeniowe. A teraz rzeczywistość. "Stowarzyszenie obrony" — to jest ta sama policja, jeżeli ma być sprawnie i skutecznie działające. — Niekoniecznie! — Inaczej być nie może! Zdarzył się tutaj w tym czasie napad ohydny, tak zwana "zbrodnia skolimowska". Wśród bandytów, którzy napadli na dom młynarza w Skolimowie i wymordowali jego rodzinę, był młody chłopiec, narzeczony córki młynarza. W czasie rzezi narzeczona zarzuciła ręce na ramiona narzeczonego błagając go najsłodszymi imionami miłości o obronę i pomoc, a widząc, że to on jest napastnikiem — o litość. Ale on siekierą odrąbał ręce dziewczęce, które go miłośnie obejmowały i chciały obezwładnić, a we dwa dni później, jeszcze nie wyśledzony przez policję, szedł za trumną narzeczonej, zalewał się łzami ku powszechnej nad nim ludzkiej litości. Nie wystarczy, braciszku, na łotrostwo człowiecze — sąd polubowny albo stowarzyszenie obrony. Biada zaś wszystkim bez oświaty! A co byśmy byli poczęli bez armii, gdy na nasze młode państwo runął nieprzyjaciel zewnętrzny? Mieliśmyż czekać — gdy świat nas się wyparł — z założonymi rękami na nowe stulecia moskiewskiej niewoli? — Pewnie, pewnie. Ale tu mało się robi, żeby skasować niewolę biednych ludzi, niewolę wewnętrzną. — Pewnie, pewnie. Bo też dopiero początek. Żeby to nas zostawiono w spokoju na parę lat! Żeby się to nami przestali zajmować rozmaici zewnętrzni dobrodzieje! Tamci ludzie, których widzisz na tych podobiznach, żyli podczas najsroższej zimy. Patrzyli na życie dalekie poprzez obmarznięte kraty. Jakże mieli dać nam prawdziwą wiadomość o życiu ludzi spracowanych w warsztatach i po norach? I my sami jeszcze nie wiemy, co i jak, gdyż dopiero pierwszy wiosenny wiatr powiał w nasze twarze. To dopiero przedwiośnie nasze. Wychodzimy na przemarznięte role i oglądamy dalekie zagony. Bierzemy się do własnego pługa, do radła i motyki, pewnie że nieumiejętnymi rękami. Trzeba mieć do czynienia z cuchnącym nawozem, pokonywać twardą, przerośniętą caliznę. — Bardzo coś długo trzeba czekać, aż się tu zabiorą do roboty. — Wierzymy, że doczekamy się jasnej wiosenki naszej... Wychodząc na wykłady i do prosektorium, wracając z lekcji czy z miasta, Baryka musiał przemierzać dzielnicę zamieszkaną przez Żydów. Byli oni co prawda rozproszeni we wszystkich okolicach Warszawy, lecz w tej osiedli jako masa jednolita, tworząc zamknięty organizm o kilkuset tysiącach jednostek. Zrazu widok domów, mieszkań i sklepów żydowskich mierził oczy przybysza swą specyficzną ohydą, później jednak począł go zaciekawiać, a wreszcie narzucił mu się wszechwładnie jako problemat. Chwile wolne Cezary poświęcał na zwiedzanie przyległych ulic: Franciszkańskiej, Świętojerskiej, Gęsiej, Miłej, Nalewek i innych. Żydzi zamieszkujący lub zatrudnieni w tych stronach tworzyli tak zwane getto. Lecz to ich osiedlisko nie powstało w przeszłości, nie miało za sobą historii. Same nazwy ulic wskazywały, że tak nie było. Nikt ich tutaj nie osadzał osobno, jak, dajmy na to, papież Paweł IV w Rzymie aby się z chrześcijanami nie stykali, nikt ich nie zmuszał do zamieszkania tutaj właśnie, a nie gdzie indziej. Sami spłynęli w tę dzielnicę, zeszli się tu jedni do drugich, a przyrastając stale, stworzyli samochcąc getto. W tych ulicach ginęły już napisy polskie na sklepach, składach i warsztatach. Zastępowały je napisy żydowskie. Polaków nie było tu już widać. Trafiały się domy, gdzie jedynym Polakiem był stróż kamieniczny, i ulice, gdzie jedynym Polakiem był policjant. Ulice te mają wygląd srogo niepowabny. Kamienice wzniesione przez Żydów i do nich należące mają cechę wielkomiejskiej tandety, bezwstydnej ordynarności i haniebnej brzydoty. Wojna odarła je z olejnych lub klejowych pomalowań. Malowanie na olejno poskręcało się w rurki i zwoje i wygląda na powierzchni tych domów jak niechlujne pejsy na niechlujnym Izraelicie. Wnętrza domów, podwórza są odarte nie tylko z olejnej czy klejowej powłoki, lecz obłupione z tynku, który kawałami i płatami poodpadał. Świeci nagi, ceglany mur, lecz i on jest oślizgły od brudu, pełen wyrw, plam, zmaz, zacieków i wstrętnych zapaprań, które nikogo z mieszkańców nie rażą. Jakże potworne są tam kloaki, śmietniki, ścieki, zlewy, rynsztoki i same bruki! Większość dziedzińców jest ciemna, poprzegradzana, zastawiona, pełna pak, odpadków, rumowia i rupiecia, strzępów i gałganów. Nieopisana jest melancholia tych dziedzińców, głuchy jest smutek okien wiecznie patrzących w smrodliwe i obmierzłe zaułki, w odarte i pozaciekane mury, w sienie i piwnice wyziewające zgniliznę. Bawią się tam, w tych zakażonych klatkach, tłumy dzieci żydowskich — brudne, schorowane, mizerne, wyblakłe, zzieleniałe — o ile promień słońca przedrze się przez chmury zimowe i zajrzy do tych padołów. Gdy huczy wicher i mróz ściska, dzieci te wtrącone są do kryjówek, gdzie starzy szwargoczą o interesach, zyskach i szybkich zarobkach. Zdarzyło się raz Cezaremu widzieć dwoje kilkoletnich dzieci przytulonych do siebie i wędrujących dokądś długą Franciszkańską ulicą. Nożyny ich tonęły w czarnym, rzadkim i lepkim błocie chodników i rynsztoków, odzienie ich było zmoczone i brudne. Para ta była wynędzniała ponad wszelkie słowo opisu. Nogi ich były cienkie jak pogrzebacze, a ręce chude jak ptasie piszczele. Twarze były również nie ludzkie, lecz jakby sępie czy jastrzębie, oczy były surowe i starcze. Ta para nieszczęśliwych machała przezroczystymi dłońmi, kiwała głowami osadzonymi na wychudłych szyjach i zajadle, zaciekle o czymś rozprawiała. O czymże to mówiło tych dwoje? Czy również o zyskach i szybkich zarobkach? Cezary szedł długo za nimi, gdy się obijali o ściany i latarnie, a wlekli do jakiegoś celu, który, doprawdy, nie wart był ich fatygi. Płakał w głębi siebie, w tajnikach duszy, wspominając złote, iście anielskie dzieciństwo swoje... W dnie przedsabatowe zakradał się do długich "gościnnych dworów", gdzie sprzedawano koszerne zapasy, jarzyny, warzywa, mięso i smakołyki. Miał tam widowisko pełne przedziwnego humoru, niestrzymanego śmiechu, a zarazem głęboko ponure. W tych miejscach panował chargot, wrzask, niemal huk, wywołany przez handel na modłę ściśle żydowską. Nabywcy i sprzedawcy ochłapów mięsa, kawałków gęsi, nóg, łbów, szyj, dziobów, skrzydeł, śledzi, kartofli, odkrajanych cząstek pomarańczy, cukierków i owoców — skakali sobie do oczu, wydzierali towar z rąk, obrzucali się stekiem wyzwisk, wydzierali pieniądze z garści zaciśniętych. Wszyscy mieli we włosach pierze, byli pobryzgani i zachlastani krwią niewinnych kaczek i kogutów. Włóczyły się w tłumie typy nie opisane, nie znane nigdzie na kuli ziemskiej, w łachmanach tak wyświechtanych, iż składały się jakby z zeskorupiałej pozłoty tłuszczu — łazili na wpół nadzy przekupnie, a na wpół nadzy żebracy w tej rzece ludzkiej stali na uboczu i pochylali się monotonnym gestem, jak badyle bezsilne na polu — zaklinając o datek w imię Boga. Całe to zbiegowisko sprawiało wrażenie soboru potępieńców opętanych od diabła, o coś twarzą w twarz zaciekle walczących. Zadziwiające ponad wszystko są w tej dzielnicy sklepy, a raczej sklepiki, wklinowane w partery domów. Tymi komórkami ulice i uliczki są literalnie nabite. Na odrzwiach tych maleńkich zakamarków wiszą blaszane tablice z napisami w języku żydowskim — a więc towary w tych kramach przeznaczone są tylko dla starozakonnej publiczności. Jakże mizerny, jak niewymyślny i nieobfity jest towar tych magazynów! Kapitał zakładowy każdego z nich nie może przekraczać dwudziestu złotych. Trochę żelaziwa, skór, kilka wiązek czy miar wiktuałów, nieco nici, sznurowadeł albo szuwaksu stanowi źródło dochodu osób, które w tych wąziutkich i niziutkich klatkach z desek próżnują marznąc i drzemiąc po całych dniach i wieczorach. Pewnego razu Baryka zabrnął na wielkie podwórze, którego obmierzłego wnętrza żadne pióro opisać nie zdoła, którego bezprzykładnego nieładu, brudu, wstrętnej bezmyślności rzeczy naprędce rzuconych nic nie zdoła wysłowić. Były to składy żelaza, a raczej starego żelaziwa. I tutaj pełno było sklepików z żelazem wybrakowanym, starym, lichym. Można by powiedzieć, że ten cały podworzec przeżarła rdza i sama tylko została jako ślad rzeczy, które zniweczyła. I Żydzi, którzy tam biegali, krzyczeli, roili się i o coś wodzili za łby, byli rdzawi, zagryzieni na śmierć przez żelazo. W pewnej chwili wtoczył się na ten dziedziniec wóz frachtowy, na którym leżało jakoweś olbrzymie brzemię w płachcie. Wnet wspólnymi siłamiˇ wytaszczono brzemię z wozu i płachtę rzucono na błoto rozmarznięte. W płachcie była masa przegryziona od rdzy: rżnięte kawałki rur, poprzepalane ruszty, śrubki, haczyki, ułamki pogrzebaczów, połówki szczypców, muterki, krzywe gwoździe, podstawki naczyń niewiadomego użytku, szpice i gzygzaki od ogrodzeń żelaznych, klucze, dusze żelazek do prasowania, fajerki, ułamki okuć okiennych, klamki bez ryglów i mnóstwo nieprzebrane żelaziwa wszelakiego rodzaju. Wobec rozwinięcia wnętrza płachty wypełzło, wynurzyło się jakby spod ziemi mnóstwo Żydów i Żydówek, przeważnie starych, koślawych, powykrzywianych, zrudziałych, obrośniętych kłakami. Cała ta czereda poczęła z krzykiem i kłótnią wyłapywać poszczególne kawałki, cząstki i obrzynki żelaza, nabywać je wśród nieopisanej sprzeczki i targu. Niepodobna było zrozumieć, co to są za ludzie. Kupcy? Handlarze? Pośrednicy? Zbieracze? Cezary doznał wrażenia, że to jest zbiorowisko starych próżniaków, specjalistów od gromadzenia starych pogrzebaczy. Nie mógł się przejąć uszanowaniem dla ich ubóstwa ani zrozumieć sensu ich zatrudnienia. Szukając wielkich zysków spadli widocznie z etatu i teraz oto szukają zysku wprost znikomego, nie przestając marzyć o wielkim. Podobnie jak tamci w sklepikach, norach i jamach, czyhają na wielki zarobek nic literalnie nie robiąc. Jakaż reforma społeczna mogłaby ich podnieść na wyższy stopień społeczny? Co można by dla tych ludzi zrobić, ażeby ich zrównać z innymi ludźmi w prawach, w posiadaniu dóbr tego świata, w pracy, obyczajach, sposobie życia? Był tam nadmiar nędzarzy-łachmaniarzy, który zużywał ruchliwość przyrodzoną rasy żydowskiej na oszukiwanie się wzajemne, na pracowitą kłótnię o ochłapy jadła, o śledzie, o skrawki mięsa, a nic, literalnie nic nie czynił dla zarobku godziwego, stałego i dobrze płatnego w fabrykach i warsztatach. Wielu, oczywiście, pracowało w tych ulicach nad siły jako tragarze, woźnice, pomocnicy, subiekci, i ci mieli nawet zewnętrzny wyraz inny, normalny, ludzki. Przeciętny jednak typ — to była karykatura ludzkiej postaci. Zgarbieni, pokrzywieni, obrośli, brodaci, niechlujni, śmieszni bezgranicznie w swych płytkich czapeczkach i długich, brudnych chałatach do pięt, wałęsali się i zalewali ulice, brodzili, wchodzili i wychodzili, gadali, kłócili się, nic właściwie nie robiąc. Cezary przyszedł do przeświadczenia ogólnego, iż Żydzi zamieszkujący dzielnicę, w której mu przebywać wypadło, są zbiorowiskiem ruchliwych i gadatliwych próżniaków. Pan Szymon Gajowiec poza urzędowymi pracami, które mu ogrom czasu zabierały, i niezależnie od tych prac prowadził po nocach swą własną robotę. Pisał książkę o Polsce nowożytnej, o Polsce niezależnej od najeźdźców, ale również niezależnej od romantyków, mistyków, wieszczów, proroków, socjalistycznych i reakcyjnych dyktatorów papierowych i wszelkiego rodzaju gadułków. Zamierzył przedstawić Polskę rzeczywistą, "złożoną z trzech nierównych połówek", jak to swego czasu pisali poczciwi gadułkowie — Polskę żyjącą z pracy czarnych rąk i hulaszczą — przeładowaną ogromem ludności żydowskiej i okrainnych nieprzyjaciół — z nie załatwioną kwestią rolną i cudzymi prawami określającymi winę i karę, z cudacznym obcym pieniądzem — kraj zepsuty przez najeźdźców, złupiony z dóbr fizycznych i duchowych, pełen ciemnoty i lenistwa, brudu, barbarii i chamstwa. Dopiero w ten obraz rzeczywistości, istoty rzeczy i najbezwzględniejszego realizmu pragnął tchnąć ducha proroków i apostołów, którzy za czasów niewoli nie dawali usnąć na wieki tworowi nieszczęsnemu, noszącemu nazwę narodu polskiego. Pan Gajowiec czerpał materiały do swego tytanicznego dzieła nie tylko ze źródeł ogłoszonych drukiem, znanych i dostępnych, ze statystyk i wykazów dokonywanych przez urzędy zaborców, ale również z nowych źródeł, nikomu nie znanych, które nowe polskie urzędy zgromadziły. Z tym wszystkim, z ogromem danych faktów, spostrzeżeń i wniosków nie mógł dać sobie rady. Ażeby opanować te wszystkie wiadomości o krajach, które się teraz zjednoczyły i w jedno ciało zrosły, ażeby zliczyć wszystkie szczegóły dla wydania opinii ostatecznej, nie dość było siły fizycznej jednego człowieka. Toteż pan Gajowiec szukał pomocy Cezarego Baryki. Ten inteligentny i pracowity młody człowiek, tak mu skądinąd bliski, nadzwyczajnie przydał się do tej właśnie roboty. Pan Gajowiec nie chciał "okradać" skarbu i wykonywać swej pracy siłami podwładnych mu urzędników. Toteż płacił Baryce pensję ze swej pensji miesięcznej. Dość już, jak mówił, popełnił nadużycia, przywłaszczając sobie wiadomości, które czerpał z wykazów, statystyk i rubryk urzędowych. Książka Gajowca miała być nabita faktami, naładowana jak nabój. Do kogo to on zamierzał nią strzelać, kogo tym dziełem porazić, kogo obalić, a kogo obronić i podźwignąć? Mówił, iż pisze list otwarty do rodaków. Wierzył, iż oni muszą ów list przeczytać i treści posłania wysłuchać, gdyż ono dopiero zawierać będzie prawdę o sile ich, której nie znają. Cezary znalazł dość zyskowne zajęcie, toteż z zapałem pracował. Dzięki literackiej pasji Gajowca miał zarobek i na pewien czas byt w Warszawie zapewniony. Rano i po południu pracował w prosektorium, chodził na wykłady, później obiadował z kolegami, a wieczorem w "salonie" Gajowca wertował papiery, liczył, dodawał, notował, robił wyciągi przeglądając stosy papierów, które "wiceminister" przynosił do domu. Miało to zajęcie jedną wadę: zbyt częste przebywanie w towarzystwie starszego pana. Starszy pan, jak wszyscy prawie starsi panowie, lubił przypominać sobie różności ze swego życia i z życia ogółu, opowiadać — jednym słowem, bajdurzyć. To, co dla Baryki było starzyzną, przeszłością, historią, gdyż wydarzyło się przed jego urodzeniem, dla Gajowca było świeżuteńkie, prosto z igły, właśnie nowe, tym nowsze, im dawniejsze, gdyż je lepiej, wrażliwszym umysłem pochwycił i spamiętał. Wszystkich ludzi wybitnych, właśnie rządzących, znał z tamtych czasów. Każdego niemal przedstawiał z owej strony nieznanej, sekretnej, skrytej, dawnej, pradawnej. Częstokroć się zdarzało, iż człowiek, który się Baryce przedstawiał jako pospolity ryfa albo zwyczajny burżuj, naraz w opinii Gajowca nabierał barwy zupełnie nowej, którą mu dawało postępowanie dzielne i niepospolite właśnie w owych czasach zaśniedziałych, minionych, w "niewoli". Częstokroć znowu osobistość dla młodego medyka sympatyczna, pociągająca, ciekawa — budziła na wargach Gajowca śmiech sarkastyczny albo i zgoła pogardliwy, bo w tamtych zaśniedziałych czasach ten oto dzielny dziś mołojec i silny w gębie był zwyczajnym zjadaczem chleba albo i kanalijką bożą, przemykającą się chyłkiem między knutem i poczciwym polskim snobizmem. Cezary nigdy nie mógł w sedno utrafić. Pan Szymon Gajowiec, dążący wszystkimi swymi siłami do przedstawienia Polski najistotniejszej, takiej, jaka żyje, cierpi, raduje się, w rzeczywistości najrealniejszej, był przecież także mistykiem. Wierzył w cuda. Wierzył w tajemnicze opiekuństwo nad tym krajem. W rozmowach z Cezarym wskazywał palcem na kilka "cudów". Pierwszym "cudem" pana Gajowca było, rzecz prosta, wskrzeszenie państwa polskiego. Drugim "cudem" było odparcie bolszewików w roku 1920. Pozycje tego "cudu" były takie: Bolszewicy mieli ogromną armię, świetną konnicę. Zalali tą armią cały prawie polski kraj. Na sztandarach bolszewickich było wypisane hasło wyzwolenia proletariatu z burżuazyjnej opresji, rewolucja socjalna. Któż i cóż mogło się oprzeć tej armii i jej moralnej sile? Powinna była w Polsce znaleźć zwolenników, powinna była zniszczyć szczupłą polską siłę zbrojną, gdyż za plecami wojsk polskich powinna była stanąć druga potęga: zrewolucjonizowane masy proletariatu miast i wsi. Ta druga siła powinna była podać rękę rosyjskiej armii czerwonej. Tymczasem bolszewicka armia czerwona została przepędzona na cztery wiatry, uciekła z Polski jak banda napastników. To był istotny, był niewątpliwy cud nad Wisłą. Innym dowodem tajemniczego opiekuństwa nad Polską były dzieje niektórych ludzi, zwanych przez pana Gajowca "wielkimi polskimi charakterami". — Ktoś — mówił — roznieca wielką duszę w chłopcu z prowincji, w zabiedzonym studencie medycyny, co to nie dojada i nie dosypia, a mieszka jak pies na płocie — ażeby podjął walkę ni mniej, ni więcej tylko z całym moskiewskim caratem, z cesarstwem Aleksandra Trzeciego, o którym wszystkie umysły kraju głosiły jako o potędze nie do pokonania dla nikogo na globie ziemskim. Ów student medycyny, któremu zaledwie starczyło pieniędzy na kupno atramentu, pióra i papieru, pisze raz w raz wezwania do robotników i chłopów, powołujące ich do organizowania się i do walki z wszechpotężnym caratem. Przy pomocy współspiskowców odbija te swoje prace rewolucyjne na tajnej maszynce drukarskiej, pracując jako zecer przy ogarku świecy — a później wydrukowane własną ręką kilkaset numerów pisma bierze na plecy i zza granicy idzie do Polski. Ażeby zaś przejść potajemnie granicę pilnie strzeżoną, musi przebywać po nocy graniczną rzekę. Wybiera jesienną noc, najgłuchszą, najciemniejszą, najbardziej dżdżystą, kiedy obieszczyk nadgraniczny zawinie się w ciepły płaszcz i będzie drzemał na koniu. Wówczas inspirator zzuje buty i obnaży się do pasa. Pod pachę lewej ręki ujmie żerdź, którą w ciemności będzie macał o b i e s— z c z y k a stojącego nad rzeką. W prawą rękę ujmie rewolwer, ażeby strzelać do żołnierza, jeśli weń żerdzią natrafi i gdy się walka wywiąże. Posłyszawszy plusk w rzece żołnierz ze swego konia krzyczy: ja tiebia wiżu!ja tiebia wiżu! — po tym okrzyku rewolucjonista poznaje miejsce postoju żołnierza. Przechodzi obok niego o krok, o dwa kroki. Słyszy, jak siodło chrzęści pod jeźdźcem, jak dzwonią jego ostrogi i chrapie koń strwożony. Idzie boso, przeziębły do szpiku kości, dygocący, półnagi, po ostrych kołkach zarośli — w rodzinny kraj, ażeby budzić ze snu niewoli. Pan Gajowiec opowiadał swemu młodemu słuchaczowi o sześciu kolejnych manifestacjach robotniczych, w których rokrocznie w dniu 1 maja brał udział. Z prawdziwą jednak kurtuazją wspominał pierwszą z tych manifestacji, zorganizowaną przez tegoż wędrowca poprzez graniczne rzeki. I tutaj, jak zawsze, ten sam inspirator napisał wezwanie do święcenia dnia 1 maja w Alejach Ujazdowskich Warszawy pod samymi murami Belwederu, w którym rezydował generał-gubernator warszawski, wielkorządca Polski z ramienia caratu. Sam wydrukował wezwanie na czerwonych kartkach i sam je rozrzucił, rozdał w fabrykach Warszawy. Przebrany za Anglika, przygodnie zabłąkanego w tym mieście i spacerującego po Alejach, w wysokim cylindrze (mocno trącającym magazynami "Wałówki"), starannie przyprasowanym, w niebieskich binoklach i długim paltocie, organizator przechadzał się wyniośle i obojętnie wśród grup manifestantów, którzy tego dnia po raz pierwszy wyszli masowo z fabryk i warsztatów na spotkanie z potęgą caratu. Żandarmi konni na wspaniałych rumakach podjeżdżali blisko, oficerowie żandarmscy wkraczali na chodnik, ażeby przypatrzeć się twarzy wędrownego Anglika. Tłumy policji i wojska otaczały ze wszech stron manifestantów, kierując ich ku otwartej bramie ogrodu, ażeby ich tam wepchnąć i schwytać. Pan Gajowiec wspominał blade twarze tych ludzi, tych pierwszych żołnierzy sprawy niepodległości, defilujących przed Belwederem. — Dziwna, przedziwna jest siła modlitwy — mówił pan Gajowiec. I oto przypominał pewną swoją modlitwę przed obrazem zamazanym przez deszcze, zniszczonym przez słoty, przed obrazem w starej kapliczce unickiej, przy drodze do Drohiczyna. Stał wtedy obok matki Cezarego, młodziutkiej panny Jadwigi... Modlił się gorąco — gorąco o łaskę pomocy dla biednych ludzi Podlasia. I oto — mocarstwa przeszły, cesarze upadli, wojska wielkie znikły, niezdobyte fortece w gruz się rozsypały. Modlitwa zrobiła swoje... Pan Gajowiec, urzędnik legalista', wiele tego rodzaju wynurzeń powierzał swemu młodemu sekretarzowi. Sekretarz, słuchając w milczeniu polskich opowieści realno-mistycznych, puszczał je mimo uszu. W uszach jego brzmiały jakby maleńkie srebrne dzwoneczki, wciąż jedno imię powtarzające. Toteż częstokroć rozmawiając nie rozmawiał i słuchając nie słyszał. Pod zewnętrzną powłoką rozmowy, dysputy, a nawet sporu, wskróś umysłowania, rozważania, a nawet rachunku, płynął jak gdyby potok szumiący, wieczne wspomnienie o pięknej pani Laurze. A nieprzerwana jej nieobecność, głuchy step rozstania, sahara jałowa i wyschnięta życia bez niej — drażniła go i rozjuszała. Nie podobało mu się tutaj, w tym mieście. Nic tu nie miał wielkiego, olbrzymiego, na czym czucie zawisnąć by mogło. Rozumiał prace owego Gajowca, prace surowe i na nic niebaczne, wszczepione jak pług w przyszłość tego kraju. Ale się tą zimną, ścisłą, nieefektowną prozą nie mógł przejąć. Gajowiec marzył jako o szczęściu swym, o ideale swego życia — o polskim pieniądzu. Gdy wymawiał słowo "złoty", rozanielał się, jaśniał, promieniał. Tłumaczył długo młodemu kamratowi, jakich to trudów, walk, mozołów -jakiego to ogromu wiedzy, przewidywań i rozumowań — znajomości arkanów i wybiegów życia nowego, którego przewidzieć nie może żadna socjologia ani żaden program jakiejkolwiek międzynarodówki -jakiego to wreszcie twórczego geniuszu wymaga ów "złoty". Cezary zgadzał się, lecz nie płonął entuzjazmem do "złotego". Gdyby pan Gajowiec wiedział, o czym myśli ten młody człowiek w trakcie jego zawiłych wywodów, zamknąłby usta na cztery spusty. Z czasem, im Baryka bardziej zagłębiał się w życie, im więcej poznawał ludzi i więcej obserwował faktów, w tym większą popadał niechęć do całego polskiego zespołu. Drażnili go wszyscy swym przywiązaniem do przeszłości, do owego smutnego "wczoraj" — i radosną świadomością, naiwną uciechą z pięknego "dzisiaj". Cezary natomiast widział to "dzisiaj" nie w wielobarwnej sukience wolności, lecz w obmierzłym łachmanie rzeczywistych i oczywistych faktów. Cóż go mogło obchodzić stwierdzenie, że ta oto dziura w łachmanie jest nieuniknionym następstwem, najnaturalniejszym skutkiem takich a takich przyczyn — że ten oto wrzód, rana, strup przyschnięty, to jest dzieło i wina zaborców, za które oni odpowiadają. Baryka widział tylko dziury, łaty, łachmany, wrzody i strupy. Nadto — widział sińce i guzy zadane przez nową władzę, która usiłowała być mocną, nie słabszą od władzy zaborców. Nawet miejsca z pozoru zdrowe, kwitnące począł podejrzewać o wewnętrzną kiłę. Przeszywał te miejsca swym szydłem podejrzliwości albo przecinał nieulękłym lancetem. Wszakże widział był wieś szlachecką z jej życiem. Czyż nie należało tej całej Nawłoci z jej Chłodkami posłać do luftu? Czyż nie należało tego Leńca z jego panem Barwickim i panią Barwicką...? Tu przyłączyła się inna sfera uczuwania rzeczywistości. Ręka chwytała nie lancet, lecz jakiś wschodni przyrząd rozprawy... W tym czasie do wspólnego mieszkania Buławnika i Baryki przychodził często kolega Antoni Lulek. Był to student prawa na jednym ze starszych kursów uniwersytetu. Lulek był chorowity, słaby, nikły blondyn. Na wojnie bolszewickiej nie był z powodu złego stanu zdrowia. Lulek był nadzwyczajnie oczytany i świetny dialektyk. Gdyby nie anemia i astma, które mu "głos odbierały", mógłby przegadać dziesięciu najtęższych gadułów. Czasami zresztą "nie gadał", to znaczy nie odzywał się zupełnie ani słowem. Z głową, a raczej z brodą podpartą na chudej i suchej pięści, siedział wówczas i przenikliwymi niebieskimi oczami patrzał na przeciwnika — (w studenckich pokojach schodzą się, piją zimną herbatę, palą cudze papierosy i gadają zawsze "przeciwnicy"). Lulek był to już jegomość starszy. Z niejednego pieca chleb jadał. W czasie wojny światowej terał się po różnych kryminałach rosyjskich i niemieckich. Paka — zabrała znaczny okres jego życia. W pace, a raczej w pakach, mając wiele czasu, Lulek uczył się obcych języków, a posiadłszy angielski (licho), francuski i niemiecki (wcale dobrze), wciąż coś tłumaczył. "Pracował naukowo", jak mówiło się o tym wśród kolegów. Nikt jednak tych naukowości Lulka na oczy nie widział. Zawsze miało coś być wydane przez pewne ideowe zespoły i kółka, i nie dochodziło do skutku, oczywista rzecz, wskutek braku pieniędzy, które nie nosiły w tej sferze innej nazwy, tylko do znudzenia nazwę f1oty. Lulek lubił rozmowy z Baryką, a nie lubił z Buławnikiem. Buławnik był to umysł jasny (cokolwiek zanadto jasny), racjonalistycznie prostolinijny, nie znoszący mgły i tajemnicy, którymi Lulek lubił się otaczać. Jeżeli Buławnik zbyt kategorycznie, w sposób "medyczny" udowodnił swe twierdzenie, Lulek wypływał na rozlewne wody zastrzeżeń i przyczynków naukowych, puszczał się na wywody niełatwe do doścignięcia i gubił ślady za sobą. Jednakże Lulek potrzebując od czasu do czasu pomocy materialnej, kredytu krótkoterminowego, zjawiał się w jamie Buławnika. Ostatni był dobrze usposobiony dla tego klienta. O swój, a raczej o ojcowski grosz dbał, co się zowie, ale nie było wypadku, żeby odmówił Lulkowi "pożyczki", która mogła być — co tu ukrywać? — zasiłkiem. Tymczasem Lulek był fenomenalnie punktualny. Oddawał długi w terminie oznaczonym. Tak się te rzeczy złożyły, że Lulek rozmawiał z Baryką o rzeczach oderwanych, naukowych, teoretycznych, tajnych, a z Buławnikiem o pieniądzach. Gdy Buławnik wtrącał się do rozmowy, zaczynał spierać się, mędrkować i dowodzić, Lulek odcinał się raz, dwa, potem przycichał, a wreszcie popadał w milczenie, w astmę, która mu głos odbierała. Zimnymi swymi oczyma "przypatrując się" wywodom przeciwnika kamieniał na długo. Śmiech bezgłośny Lulka gorszy był stokroć dla Buławnika od jego słownych wywodów. O czymże to Lulek dyskutował z Baryką? Otóż przeważnie o jego przejściach bakińskich i moskiewskich. Lulek nigdy nie widział Rosji, nie znał ani Moskwy, ani żadnej tam Tuły, a jednak był poinformowany o sprawach rosyjskich, jakby tam właśnie spędził całe życie. Wszystko to z książek, pism i pisemek. Fenomenalna pamięć pozwalała mu mieć na zawołanie cytaty ze wszystkich dekretów wszystkich najcudaczniej zwanych władz bolszewickich, daty, cyfry, dosłowne teksty rozporządzeń, brzmienie ustaw, dokładne formuły przemówień wodzów i dokładne teksty opozycyjnych zaprzeczeń. Wiedza Lulka obracała się w granicach nakreślonych przez te właśnie doktryny, ujęte w ramy tych właśnie praw i wyjaśnień. Nadto Lulek był nie lada (tak zwanym) "psychologiem". Umiał orientować się w nawale faktów przytoczonych przez młokosa, umiał wyczuć naturę jego uniesień oraz siłę rzeczywistą zwątpień i rozczarowań. W te właśnie miejsca, w te obolałe okolice umiał we właściwej chwili pchnąć długim puginałem szyderstwa i zjadliwej drwiny. Baryka znalazł się pod urokiem i niepostrzeżenie, z wolna przechodził pod władzę duchową Lulka. . Nadszedł czas, że Cezary poczynił "psychologowi" pewne zwierzenia co do Nawłoci i Leńca. Nie powiedział, oczywiście, wszystkiego, ale o tym i owym napomknął. Tamten słuchał z nadzwyczajną uwagą, podparłszy nagą brodę nagą pięścią. Nie wtrącał się do tych spraw radą żadną ani uwagą, ale widać było, że przywiązuje do półspowiedzi młodzieńca pewne znaczenie. Dla Baryki potrzeba wyznania była koniecznością duszy. Jakżeby pragnął powiedzieć wszystko, wszystko! Zrzucić z serca kamienie, które je uciskały, dokonać spowiedzi, którą mu swego czasu proponował ksiądz Anastazy! Lecz nie można było z Lulkiem popadać w romanse tego rodzaju, gdyż on czego innego w tych aferach poszukiwał. Chodziło mu o zgorzknienie Baryki, o jego przejście do stanu odrazy i — co to owijać w bawełnę! — do stanu zemsty. W tym celu Lulek używał pewnych skrótów. Mówił o szlachcie, o klasie próżniaczej i przeżytej — nie "szlachta", nie "burżuazja" czy tam inaczej, lecz — "nawłoć". O zepsuciu, nikczemności, zgniliźnie duchowej kobiet sfery ziemiańskiej w ogóle mówił "laury, laurynki". Grubą, bezmyślną szlagonerię nazywał "barwiccy". Ten sposób w pewnej mierze dogadzał uczuciom Cezarego, jakoś był mu na rękę. Sam w rozmowach używał nieraz tych samych określeń. Nic to, że potem czuł w sobie drżenie i żrący gniew za to, że się z tym wszystkim obnaża i obgaduje. Ale Lulek umiał panować nad tymi przelotnymi refleksami. Rzucał przed oczy przyjaciela obrazy biedy ludowej jeszcze nie widziane i po prostu źgał go w serce. Poruszał w nim wszystko widziane dawno i niedawno — przypiekał żelazem rozżarzonym w wielkim ogniu cierpień proletariatu i nędzarzy. Nie dał mu wracać w wydeptaną, wygodną kolej uczuć i popędzał go na nowe drogi. Czy Lulek sam odczuwał cierpienia uciemiężonych? Bóg go raczy wiedzieć! Mówił o tych cierpieniach utartymi formułami, w sposób zawsze jednaki, sumaryczny i ujęty w nieodmienne epitety, co było nudne i tak jałowe, że aż ohydne, a jednak zawierało w sobie prawdę nagich rzeczy. Rzeczownik "proletariat" wymawiał w pewnym skrócie sylabowym, jakby ten wyraz od częstego obracania go w ustach i ośliniania jego językowych kantów stał się gładki, okrągły i miękki. Rzeczownik "rewolucja" wymawiał z pewnym poświstem i przygwizdem, który w tym wyrazie wydawać się zdawał podniebieniowy dźwięk c. Szczególną antypatią, nienawiścią, odrazą, wzgardą i drwinami Lulek darzył miejscową organizację socjalistyczną z odcieniem narodowym. Gdy mówił o ludziach i działaniach tego zespołu i środowiska, nos jego przybierał kolor jasnozielony, a oczy zawściągały się bielmem. Na inne partie — "burżuazyjne", narodowe, ludowe, postępowe i katolickie czy bezwyznaniowe — zapatrywał się z większą łaskawością, po prostu dlatego, że nienawiść w jego duszy wzrastała w stosunku odwrotnie proporcjonalnym do różnic ideowych: im różnice były mniejsze, tym nienawiść większa. Wszelkim enuncjacjom tych partii i głosom ich "czołowych" wyrazicieli Lulek nie przeciwstawiał swych twierdzeń ani zaprzeczeń. Przypatrywał się jedynie owym tezom i wywodom zupełnie tak jak umysłowaniom Buławnika. Był przecie w posiadaniu prawdy, po cóż tedy było psuć sobie zdrowie na jakieś alterkacje z powodu takiego czy innego nacjonalizmu. Rzeczywiście jednak ten chorowity człowiek psuł sobie zdrowie żywiąc zupełną już wrogość i nosząc w sercu zemstę względem nowo powstałej Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej. Każde niepowodzenie, pośliźnięcie, klęska czy żywiołowe nieszczęście państwa i rządu polskiego jako całości, jako jestestwa politycznego i społecznego, budziło w piersi Lulka, w jego sercu radosny śmiech. On szczerze i pilnie czyhał na śmierć tego tworu, który stale nazywał "najreakcyjniejszym skirem ludzkości". To — o czym dowiadywał się od Baryki, na przykład o pracach Gajowca — nieciło w jego duszy zgryzotę śmiertelną, mękę serdeczną, astmę duchową, która podkopywała jego zdrowie fizyczne bardziej niż choroba sama. To mogło zaciemnić jego ideał, a w praktyce odwlec nieunikniony zgon Polski. Dla przyspieszenia zaś tego zgonu Lulek gotów był poświęcić swe mizerne zdrowie i niewesołe życie. Drżącymi rękami chwytał z rana gazety, żeby przecie wyczytać coś "pomyślnego", jakąś klęskę publiczną, jakieś załamanie się grube i głębokie, jakąś kompromitację wobec zagranicy, jakąś groźbę czyjąś, zapowiedź zniszczenia rzuconą przez angielskiego potentata lub niemieckiego eks-generała. Najtajniejszym i najszczerszym jego westchnieniem, pewnym rodzajem modlitwy, było hasło: — Tylko przetrzymać do najprędszego końca tę "niepodległość", a wtedy jeszcze swobodniej pooddycham na świecie! Trzeba przyznać, że w tych nastrojach nie było impulsu poddanego materialnie, z ręki do ręki, przez "ościenne mocarstwo". Lulek był ideowcem najczystszej wody. Żył w najautentyczniejszej biedzie i gotów był zmarnieć i zamrzeć w jakiejś pace za swoje pasje, sympatie i nienawiść. Lecz nikt go nie aresztował. Cierpienia jego wzmagały się, gdy słyszał lub czytał o powolnych, lecz stałych reformach, ulepszeniach, naprawach, o wprowadzeniu w życie małych zmian na lepsze. Poczytywał to za zbrodnie, większe od jawnych skoków ku reakcji. Owych "polepszycieli", oględnych "poprawiaczów", ostrożnych kunktatorów nienawidził z całej duszy. Nazywał to wszystko — "gajowszczyzna" — a do owej gajowszczyzny zaliczał całe partie czerwone i różowawe. Natomiast pałał uwielbieniem dla poczynań reformatorskich "sąsiedniego mocarstwa". Gdy czytał o srogich karach na kontrrewolucjonistów, o kaźniach setek tysięcy ludzi, o mordowaniu bez sądu i dziesiątkowaniu zakładników, bladł z rozkoszy. Ręce jego drżały wówczas i twarz promieniała jak od głębokiego natchnienia. Suchy kaszel zdawał się być nieustannym przytakiwaniem. Lulek nie tylko wtedy czuł, ale i działał w duchu — in partibus infidelium. Ponieważ specjalnie nie znosił wojska polskiego, gotów był zniszczyć ten kraj już tylko za sam jego "militaryzm". A nie mogąc nic poradzić na świeże objawy powodzenia tegoż "militaryzmu" w akcie odparcia najazdu bolszewickiego przez wojska polskie, "zmuszony był" szukać pomocy za granicą tego kraju. Lulek sztyftował wciąż tajne artykuły, istne raporty szkalujące do pism zagranicznych o kierunkach pokrewnych jego sposobowi myślenia. Cieszył się na swój sposób, gdy się dowiadywał, że nie on jeden osmarowuje grzeszną Polskę przed areopagiem "Europy". Opowiadał Cezaremu, iż zna poetę, który posiada stałą pensję miesięczną — osiem dolarów — z redakcji pewnego pisma skrajnego za dostarczanie temuż pismu, drukowanemu w języku polskim, jedynie i wyłącznie wierszowanych paszkwilów na szefa reakcji polskiej, Ignacego Paderewskiego. Nie mniej straszliwie niż na polu militarnym przedstawiała się w opinii Lulka nieszczęsna Polska w dziele swej oświaty, sądownictwa, a nade wszystko w systemie więzień i stosowanych tam udręczeń. Natomiast Lulek nie miał wcale słów nagany dla uwięzionych podpalaczów prochowni, którzy wysadzili w powietrze nie tylko obiekty obronne polskiego "militaryzmu", lecz także domy i dzielnice przyległe, wraz z kobietami, dziećmi i niedołęgami — oraz dla ich popleczników, pomocników i instruktorów. Ci wszyscy nosili w jego ustach nazwę "przeciwników ideowych rządu burżuazyjnego w Polsce". Według jego opinii rząd polski nie miał prawa i nie powinien bronić się wobec swych "przeciwników ideowych", na napaść odpowiadać obezwładnieniem i karą, lecz winien był złożyć broń u ich stóp i w ogóle ustąpić z zajmowanych bezprawnie "siedlisk tyranii". Siedliska te powinny były niezwłocznie przejść w posiadanie "przeciwników ideowych" rządu polskiego. Oczywista rzecz, że Lulek nie stał po stronie Polski w walce jej z wojskami bolszewickimi. I tutaj to zachodziło nieporozumienie między Lulkiem i Baryką. Cezary nie stał po stronie wojsk bolszewickich, które swego czasu pół Polski zalały. Zarówno w rzeczywistości, jak ideowo stał po stronie polskiej. Przeżył ogrom wzruszeń i uniesień wojennych, których nic mu odebrać nie mogło i nic nie mogło wpłynąć na ich zapomnienie. Lulek spostrzegł w rozmowach, że tej sprawy nie należy nawet poruszać, że przynajmniej na teraz nie ma żadnej szansy wykorzenienia z pamięci ucznia wzruszeń "rycerskich". Toteż omijał tę materię. Ogólnie tylko zwalczał barbarzyński nacjonalizm, wyolbrzymianie czynów różnych historycznych postaci, tę, jak mówił, specyficznie polską, przewlekłą i wyniszczającą malarię dusz — historyzm — oparty przede wszystkim na rozgłaszaniu i rozmazywaniu sposobami sztuki mniemanych i rzekomych zasług polskiego militaryzmu. Zasady Antoniego Lulka nie były obce ani nie były nie znane Cezaremu Baryce. W szumnym i buńczucznym okresie bakińskim swego niedługiego życia, w tak zwanej "młodości" swej, która taką jest "rzeźbiarką", iż wyrzeźbia "żywot cały"' — niemało się tych zasad nasłuchał. Żył nimi nie tylko umysłowo i uczuciowo, lecz niejako fizycznie, w sposób stadowy, koleżeński, towarzyski i snobistyczny. Zasady te były w jego świecie modne. Któż w kółku bakińskich koleżków mógłby się był przyznawać do patriotyzmu rosyjskiego, mocarstwowego, przedwojennego, carskiego? Byłby to czarnoseciniec, chuligan, karierowicz, drab, zbir Polskiego patriotyzmu Cezary wówczas nie odczuwał. Były to dlań wówczas ckliwe uczucia matki reakcjonistki, katoliczki, tęskniącej i chlipiącej zarówno z reumatyzmu, jak z racji braku owej Polski. Polska tedy — był to, poniekąd, matczyny reumatyzm, artretyzm, skleroza i kaszel. Lecz po przybyciu do Polski coś tutaj w jego duszy narosło. Bolszewickie idee nie były dlań już tak wystarczające i czyste. Gdy Lulek teoretyzował, Cezary uprzytamniał sobie te idee w ich formach oczywistych, widział je na nowo, rozumiał je i cenił. Lecz coś mu ostro przeszkadzało czuć je po dawnemu. Gdy usiłując poniżyć ideę kultu narodowości Lulek uwidoczniał na licznych przykładach, iż walki narodowościowe nie prowadzą do żadnego celu, lecz przeciwnie, wytwarzają coraz większą przepaść między narodami, coraz większe gnębienie jednych narodów przez drugie — i to słabych przez potężne — że jedyną granicą, którą człowiek rozumny może uznawać, jest granica w poprzek całego świata, dzieląca robotników angielskich, francuskich, niemieckich, rosyjskich, polskich, ukraińskich od burżuazji angielskiej, francuskiej, niemieckiej itd. — Cezary czuł, że ta sprawa — "nie ma tak dobrze". Czuł, że Lulek nie dlatego tak mówi, iż jest bardzo mądry i strasznie oczytany w Marksie, lecz raczej dlatego, iż jest w pewnej mierze ograniczony, a nawet tępy. Rozumiał to, iż Lulkowi łatwo być tak radykalnym, łatwo mu wyzbyć się granicy polskiej, ponieważ jej nie widział na oczy — słupów granicznych, które z płaczem całowali biedni, udręczeni ludzie. Łatwo mu zresztą wyzbyć się mnóstwa spraw i zajść duchowych, które właśnie tę granicę wyraźnie stanowią. Kopce graniczne sypała przede wszystkim przeszłość. I to nie przeszłość militarystyczna, lecz właśnie pokojowa, potulna, niewinna, przeszłość ogromu prac cichych w zakresie rzeczy subtelnych. Pojęcia o tej przeszłości Cezary nabrał w swym pochodzie antybolszewickim w poprzek i wzdłuż rubieży polskich, gdy widywał porabowane biblioteki, porozbijane dzieła sztuki, potłuczone witraże, szczątki, ułamki, druki, papiery. Nabrał tego pojęcia w rozmowach z Gajowcem. Gdy Gajowiec o tym wszystkim mówił, Cezary zżymał się i protestował. Gdy zaś Lulek nic o tym nie chciał wiedzieć, nie doceniał, nie interesował się — wyłaziło to spod ziemi i ukazywało niezupełność, ułomność, a nieraz śmieszną symplistyczność tez Lulka. Gdy wśród ataków kaszlu Lulek z furią twierdził, iż wyrazu "patriotyzm" używa się dziś po to tylko, żeby wśród najciemniejszych mas budzić najciemniejsze instynkty, gdyż ci, którzy zażywają tego słowa, tej rzekomej idei, pokrywają nim tylko swoje interesy materialne, chodzi im bowiem o to, ażeby tym frazesem uśpić, znieczulić, zniweczyć czujność mas i utrzymać w swych rękach bogactwa i władzę — Cezary widział, że znowu Lulek "nie ma tak dobrze". Było jeszcze cosik nadto. Nie umiał tego wyłożyć na stół, ale to było. Nadto zachodziła drogę kwestia Żydów z Franciszkańskiej, Świętojerskiej, Miłej, a także z Nalewek. Rozwój gospodarczy wymaga, żeby burżuazja ustąpiła, gdyż jest klasą przestarzałą. Jeżeli tego nie zechce wykonać dobrowolnie, należy ją usunąć gwałtem, przymusowo, na drodze rewolucyjnej. Władzę całkowitą obejmą robotnicy. A cóż wówczas stanie się z proletariatem najbiedniejszym z proletariatów, z biedą żydowską z ulicy Franciszkańskiej i przyległych? Czy to są robotnicy? Czy to jest burżuazja? Cezary obawiał się w duszy, na mocy tego wszystkiego, co już za żywota swego w sprawach przewrotowych widział na własne oczy, ażeby ta żydowska burżuazja, a zarazem to getto żydowskie — ci ludzie bez przeszłości i przyszłości, których jest w Polsce więcej niż trzy miliony — kandydatów — pod pozorem, iż oni to właśnie są światem robotników, proletariatem — nie objęli całej władzy w ręce ponad zburzyszczem wszystkiego. Nie sądził bowiem, żeby to było pożyteczne dla postępu świata. Pewnego dnia rano Lulek przyszedł, a właściwie przybiegł do mieszkania Cezarego zdyszany i niezwykle podniecony. Lecz w mieszkaniu nie można było mówić swobodnie, gdyż Buławnik siedział kamieniem, czegoś tam uczył się zajadle, przebierając między ludzkimi piszczelami. Lulek pokaszliwał coraz niecierpliwiej. Toteż Cezary wymyślił sposób na wygryzienie Buławnika z pokoju: wyłonił pewną sumę i posłał tamtego po serdelki, bułki, cukier i tytoń. Skoro tylko Buławnik trzasnął drzwiami, aż szyby zabrzęczały w całej kamienicy, Lulek pisnął: — Ty! Słuchaj ! Zanim Baryka mógł cokolwiek, według zapowiedzi, usłyszeć, musiał zapoznać się z serią kaszlów grubych i cienkich. Skoro się to nieco uspokoiło, Lulek mówił: — Dla ciebie jednego to robię, żeby cię przecie coś niecoś oświecić... — Zbytek łaski, mości dobrodzieju. — Żeby cię oświecić z boku. Możesz sobie o tym sądzić, co ja mówię, jak ci się żywnie podoba. Teraz masz sposobność usłyszenia prawdy... — Wstęp już słyszałem. Teraz może by pierwszy rozdział... — Otóż.... Uważaj ! Lulek nachylił się i mówił najcichszym szeptem. Szept ten był istotnie znacznie cichszy niż świsty, charczenia i bulgotania żywiołów lasecznikowych w jego piersiach: — Jutro rano odbędzie się tutaj konferencja. — Czyja? — Partyjna — a właściwie — organizacyjno-informacyjna. — No? — Chcę ci zrobić łaskę i wprowadzić cię na tę konferencję. Usłyszysz nareszcie autentycznych ludzi w tym kraju. — Usłyszę autentycznych ludzi... Czy to jest jaki Cekaer? — Et! Co z tobą gadać! Ja takiego oto eks-żołdaka wprowadzę na posiedzenie Cekaeru! — gdyby istniał!... Mówię ci: konferencja organizacyjno-informacyjna. — Organizacyjno-informacyjna — jest to contradictio in adiecto. Albo organizacyjna, albo informacyjna. — Właśnie, że jest taka, jak ci mówię. Będą ludzie z organizacji i będą tacy jak ty, których należy oświecić i wziąć w rękę. — Mnie nikt nie będzie brał w rękę, boja nie jestem parasol ani łyżka. — Właśnie, że twój umysł trzeba ująć w karby. Podobnie jak zarząd partii jest mózgiem klasy robotniczej, tak samo takie rozumy jak twój — chwiejne, pełne naleciałości burżuazyjnych — muszą być nastawiane i kierowane przez rozum centralny, przez ideę-matkę. — Owszem, pójdę na ten raut. — Ja ci dam raut, romansowiczu nawłocki! — Mogę posłuchać, co tam bzdyczycie jeden po drugim utartymi na proszek do zębów frazesami, nie kontrolowani przez żaden rozum postronny. Mózg klasy robotniczej! Paradne! — Jest jeden warunek: dyskrecja! Nie piśniesz o tym — ale, uważaj — we własnym interesie. — "We własnym interesie". To już jest groźne. Ty, Lulek, masz chwile dużej wybujałości. A gdzie to ma być? Daleko? Pewno gdzie na końcu najdłuższej linii tramwajowej? Czy to na czarno — w spodniach — w żakiecie — z chustką do nosa? W mankietach obróconych białą stroną w stronę tego Cekaeru? Lulek srodze kaszlał. Po wykaszlaniu się wysyczał: — Przyjdę po ciebie o dziesiątej rano. — Zawiążesz mi oczy? — Zawiążę ci tylko język na supeł, żebyś swoim miłym gajowcom czego nie wypaplał. Zrozumiałeś? — No, dobrze. Już o tym słyszałem. Będę jutro w domu. Więc o dziesiątej? — O dziesiątej... — wyszeptał Lulek wznosząc na Cezarego oczy błagalne, oczy smutne, zimne oczy fanatyka. Nazajutrz o godzinie dziesiątej obadwaj wyszli z dzielnicy żydowskiej i skierowali się ku ruchliwej i bardziej czystej okolicy. Lulek często i ostrożnie oglądał się poza siebie. Udając, że zapala papierosa, przystawał i rzucał w głąb ulicy spojrzenie tak badawcze, że było śmieszne do najwyższego stopnia. Jak na złość nikt go nie inwigilował. Jeżeli za nim kto szedł uparcie, to stare Żydówki z koszami jabłek albo cytryn na ręku. W pewnej chwili, gdy mijano plac miejski, Lulek skinął na dorożkę. Cezary wybuchnął ostrym śmiechem. — Lulek w dorożce! Już za to samo powinni cię zaaresztować, uwięzić i wprowadzić na gilotynę! Ty burżuju! — Leź do budy! — wrzasnął prawnik rozglądając się na wszystkie strony. Cezary wlazł do budy, tym chętniej i pospieszniej, że śnieg z deszczem chłostał nie na żarty. Pojechali. Cezary patrzył z boku na chudą, nikłą, żółtawą postać rewolucjonisty, na głuche, podkrążone oczy, na mizerne wąsiki, podszczypane nerwowymi palcami, wykopciałe od dymu kiepskich papierosów, na te wąsiki niepotrzebne, koloru nasturcji, pod sinawym nosem. Żal mu było Antoniego Lulka! Tak się zaś terać dla ludzkości! Tak się wyrzekać dóbr burżuazyjnych dla przyszłego złotego okresu dziejów! Przecie ten głodomór mógłby grać w karty, uczęszczać do domów publicznych, hulać w knajpach i robić pieniądze w handlu akcjami. On tymczasem wszystkiego się wyrzeka, żeby dogodzić swej nienasyconej manii odkupienia biedaków z niewoli. Lecz pocieszała Cezarego nadzieja, że Lulek kiedyś odżyje — jeśli doczeka — gdy walka klas już ustanie, gdy jedna tylko będzie klasa na globie, gdy wszyscy będą mieli jednakie mieszkania, spiżarnie i drwalki, jednakie meloniki, marynarki i kalosze. Co pewien czas Lulek wychylał się z budy, patrzał w tył i w głąb ulicy. Jak na urągowisko ani jeden automobil, ani jeden powóz policji nie ścigał dorożki spiskowej! — Mam wrażenie, iż burżuazyjny rząd polski nie chce cię ścigać, więzić i ściąć mieczem twego siedliska mózgu, który jest przecie rozumem klasy robotniczej. Co gorsza, mam wrażenie, iż ten rząd burżuazyjny kpi sobie z ciebie. Kpi z ciebie, czyli po prostu ma cię za pewien rodzaj zera w tym rewolucyjnym termometrze. — Siedź cicho i nie sadź się na dowcipy. To nie twoje rzemiosło. Dorożka z właściwymi jej podskoki przemknęła się nad zrujnowanymi czasu wojny brukami Warszawy. Lecz oto w pewnej chwili Lulek począł ciągnąć za wielki tylny guzik, przyszyty do kapoty nad lewą nerką woźnicy. Powóz stanął. Prawnik zapłacił co prędzej towarzyszowi-dryndziarzowi sumę tak wielką, iż tamten nie wszczynał kłótni z wyliczeniem ceny owsa i wysokości podatków. Obadwaj spiskowcy ruszyli szybkim krokiem. Cezary nie mógł się zorientować, na jakiej jest ulicy, chociaż było to śródmieście i sklepy przedstawiały się dość okazale. Lulek szybko wszedł do pewnej bramy. Nawet nie oglądał się już tutaj poza siebie. Dreptał chyżo po schodach na trzecie piętro, stanął dopiero przed drzwiami, na których widniała dość niechlujnie utrzymana tablica z napisem: "Polex — Polski eksport manufaktury i ziemiopłodów". — "Manufaktury i ziemiopłodów"... — czytał z uszanowaniem Cezary. — Nie napisano, dokąd... Lulek nie mógł odpowiedzieć, gdyż właśnie odstawiał serię kaszlu. Pomimo tej przeszkody wyglądał za poręcz i pilnie nadsłuchiwał. Wreszcie, gdy się okazało, że nikt go nie śledzi, nacisnął klamkę i wszedł pierwszy. Za nim Cezary. W korytarzu "Polexa" było tak bardzo dużo dymu, po prostu na składzie, pod sufitem, że istotnie warto było choć część jego dokądkolwiek na zewnątrz wyeksponować. Stali tu różni ludzie prości, w ubraniach robotniczych, a nawet w sukmanach wieśniaczych. Nie brakło i tużurkowych. Jeden trzymał na ręce paltot starannie złożony, z ładną jedwabną podszewką. Lulek prześliznął się wśród nich wszystkich i wszedł do sporej sali, która była niegdyś półburżujskim salonikiem. Tam było dość dużo osób, co najmniej jakie ćwierć setki. Lulek wynalazł gdzieś pod ścianą, między ludźmi, krzesło i podał go Baryce z głosem doradczym: — Siadaj. Skoro ten usiadł, jakiś jegomość z twarzą chytrą i oczami świdrującymi na wylot nawinął się i wszczepił niemiły swój wzrok w Barykę. Prawnik coś mu tam kładł do ucha, gdy Cezary rozglądał się po sali. I tu było dymu niemało. Ludzie rozmawiali szeptem i jakoś chyłkiem, jak w kościele albo na pogrzebie. Barykę, jak to często bywa podczas posiedzeń uroczystych, ogarnęło usposobienie pustackie. Chciało mu się śmiać ze wszystkiego, co się tu dokonywuje, i ze wszystkich zgromadzonych. Nade wszystko śmieszyła go mina Lulka, uroczysta i jakby natchniona. Potem śmieszył go ów chytry jegomość, mały, perkaty, łysawy, z brodziną na bok z lekka odkręconą. Robił wrażenie kupczyka ze sklepu wiktuałów, który lubi dużo rezonować, ponieważ zna się na wszystkim jak nikt na jego przedmieściu. Ten mniemany kupczyk lustrował szczegółowo wszystkich obecnych. O ile ten był ruchliwy i baczący na wszystko, o tyle inni obecni przeważnie sterczeli pompatycznie lub komunikowali się półgębkiem, jakby całą troskę o bezpieczeństwo na tamtego gorliwca zwalili. Wszyscy zawzięcie wykapcali papierosy za papierosami. Sprawiało to wrażenie, iż w tym celu tu przyszli. Całość ich nie wywierała zbyt groźnego wrażenia. Wtem drzwi do sąsiedniego pokoju otwarły się i weszło naraz siedem osób. Teraz dopiero Cezary zrozumiał, że to są grube ryby. Nie było żadnych powitań. Zaledwie jakieś tam pokaszliwania albo wycieranie nosów. Tamci siedmiu zasiedli już to za biurkiem, symulującym sekrety owego "Polexa" — już tu i ówdzie na sali. Oczy wszystkich obecnych skierowały się na kobietę lat trzydziestu, przystojną, wysmukłą, skromnie i czysto ubraną, z naturalnie zaczesanymi włosami. Oczy tej niewiasty były szaroniebieskie, stalowe, rysy pociągłe, nos zgrabny i cały wyraz twarzy nader zniewalający. Główną jednak figurą zdawał się być przysadkowaty człowieczyna z zarostem, typ blondynowy, czysto polski, proletariacko-pospolity. Oczy tego typu patrzyły ostro, zimno, uważnie, z wyrazem rozumu i rozsądku, męstwa i determinacji. Coś jakby uśmiech — ale nie uśmiech — przewinęło się po jego zmarszczkach, gdy niejako witał zgromadzonych. Od razu widać było, że będzie sowicie gadał, że już głaska, ustawia w rzędach i wypuszcza z klatek myśli połapane. Obok tamtego siedział z głową podpartą na ręce człowiek już nieco starszy, siwawy, zamyślony, coś jakby szlachcic z folwarku, niepokojący się o swe oziminy, strączkowe i okopowizny. Dalej wiercił się niespokojnie na stołku młody, przystojny, tęgi mołojec, najwidoczniej Rusin, bo miał jakąś dziwną koszulę z wyszywaniem czerwonym na stojącym kołnierzu. Za tymi trzema widać było jeszcze trzech młodych i dość bezbarwnych ludzi, z wyglądu podobnych do kancelistów. Zabrał głos przysadkowaty blondyn. Odchrząknął i walił monotonnym głosem. — Towarzysze! Cieszymy się, że możemy zebrać się tutaj w liczniejszym gronie, aby o naszych sprawach pomówić. Wiecie już zapewne, że nasz nauczyciel, nieśmiertelny Karol Marks, powiedział, iż historia ludzkości to jest historia walki klas. Walka między klasami społecznymi jest tak stara jak samo społeczeństwo ludzkie. My wszyscy służąc klasie, z której pochodzimy, służymy ludzkości, naszej matce. Burżuazji, która trzyma władzę w swych rękach, jest już za ciasno, toteż wojny między państwami burżuazyjnymi są nieuniknione i ciągłe. Burżuazja wszystkich krajów nie może już zaspokoić apetytów zamykając drogę do życia robotnikowi, musi wojować, by sobie nawzajem wydzierać różne kraje urodzajne, kopalnie i wszelkie źródła bogactwa, a w ten sposób jedna na niekorzyść drugiej powiększy zakres swej eksploatacji. Rola burżuazji jako czynnika postępu i kultury jest już skończona. Jest to rola rozkładowa, destrukcyjna. Jeżeli robotnicy nie zdołają zmusić burżuazji do ustąpienia, jeżeli jej nie wydrą władzy, to ludzkości grożą nieustanne wojny, tak zwane patriotyczne, rzezie, morderstwa i zacofanie. Jedynie klasa robotnicza może prowadzić dzieło postępu gospodarczego. Drogą do tego celu będzie, oczywiście, organizowanie klasy robotniczej. To organizowanie zaprowadzi z czasem klasę robotniczą do wzięcia władzy w ręce. Ażeby ten cel osiągnąć, ażeby zaprowadzić nowe życie, oparte nie na wojnach, rzeziach i morderstwach, lecz na współpracy człowieka z człowiekiem, nie wystarczy łączenie się robotników w łonie jednego społeczeństwa, jednego państwa, lecz jako mus, jako nakaz nieubłagany powstaje idea łączenia się robotników wszystkich krajów i wszystkich państw. Stopa gnębienia, norma wyzysku pracy robotniczej jest bowiem w różnych krajach rozmaita, ale istota tego wyzysku jest na naszej kuli ziemskiej jednakowa. Na całym świecie wróg nasz jest jeden i ten sam. I to jest źródło naszej międzynarodowości. Wyłożywszy te prawdy mówca pomacał się po lewej kieszeni marynarki i usiadł. Wnet wyciągnął tekturowe pudełko z papierosami i zapaliwszy jednego z nich zaciągnął się mocno dymem. Założył też nogę na nogę, jakby na znak, że nic już więcej nie powie. Gdy w ciągu dłuższej pauzy widać było, iż towarzysz pierwszy mówca nie udzieli więcej wiadomości i oświadczeń — dość wdzięcznym i jakby melodyjnym ruchem powstała ze swego krzesła kobieta-towarzyszka, przeszła do biurka i oparła się o nie ręką. W tym jej ruchu uwidoczniła się konieczność pewnej ozdobności, niejakiej potrzeby piękna w ruchu. Sam głos towarzyszki miał brzmienie miłe, dźwięczne, głębokie. Mówiła: — Towarzysze! Państwo -jest to organizacja, gdzie jedni sprawują władzę, a inni tejże władzy podlegają. W każdym państwie, a więc i w tym tutaj, świeżo utworzonym, są klasy rządzące i są klasy, którymi się zarządza. Któż tedy tutaj u nas rządzi i na jakiej zasadzie? Do sprawowania rządów w tym społeczeństwie, jak w każdym dzisiejszym — z wyjątkiem jednego okręgu na ziemskim globie — uprawnia siła ekonomiczna jednej klasy, burżuazji, nagromadzenie bogactw, posiadanie ziemi i fabryk. To jest podstawa władzy naszych dzisiejszych rozkazodawców i to jest zasada uprawniająca ich do rządów. Robotnik w dzisiejszym społeczeństwie nie może rządzić, gdyż nie posiada ziemi i bogactw, które jedynie zapewniają posiadanie władzy. Władza w państwie dzisiejszym przypada jednej klasie posiadaczów, która tej swojej władzy używa po to, aby bronić swej społecznej egzystencji. Państwo dzisiejsze jest to narzędzie ucisku jednej klasy przez drugą. My, jako przedstawiciele klasy robotniczej, musimy występować przeciwko państwu, jesteśmy bowiem wyrazicielami międzynarodowej organizacji pracowników. Mógłby ktoś utrzymywać, iż klasa robotnicza, sięgnąwszy po władzę w danym społeczeństwie i państwie, również będzie gnębić inne klasy społeczne i że państwo w ręku robotników również stanie się narzędziem ucisku. Mogłoby to tak być, gdyby istnienie klas społecznych miało być wieczne. Ale właśnie klasa robotnicza chce zdobyć władzę nie po to, aby ciemiężyć inną klasę społeczną, lecz po to, aby znieść podział społeczeństwa na klasy. Nie będzie mogła istnieć niewola klas tam, gdzie samych klas wcale nie będzie, gdzie wszyscy ludzie będą robotnikami. Zamierzeniem naszym jest to jedno, aby znieść panowanie ludzi nad ludźmi, aby skasować niewolnictwo jednych a próżnowanie innych, aby stworzyć społeczeństwo pracujących, równych i wolnych ludzi. Mówczyni poprawiła swe krucze, niemal fiołkowe włosy i ciągnęła dalej głosem nieco odmiennym, nastawionym na ton inny: — Powiedziane było tutaj, że celem naszym jest powalenie kapitalizmu i tryumf socjalizmu. Jeżeli w tej walce przyjdzie do orężnego powstania, to tylko dlatego, że klasy posiadające nie rozumieją momentu dziejowego, który przeżywamy. Klasy te nie rozumieją również naszego stosunku do Sowietów. Gdy nastała wojna między Polską i Rosją sowiecką, która to wojna zmierzała do uszczuplenia obszarów, na których władza robotników i chłopów już się rozpostarła, jakiż był nasz obowiązek, obowiązek przedstawicieli proletariatu? Czy mogliśmy działać w tym kierunku, aby pomniejszyć już uzyskane zwycięstwo robotników i chłopów? Oczywista rzecz, iż o tym nie mogło być mowy! Zdradzilibyśmy byli sprawę robotniczą. Znowu nastąpiła w przemówieniu mała przerwa. Mówczyni ściągnęła brwi. Jej wysmukła, zgrabna i piękna postać przechyliła się nieco na bok. Zabrzmiał znowu głos metaliczny, spokojny: — Jestem z zawodu lekarką' i jako lekarka poznałam z bliska i z własnego doświadczenia zgniliznę dzisiejszego świata. Przyszłam do przekonania, iż w dzisiejszym świecie panuje straszne zwyrodnienie. Klasa robotnicza zwyradnia się w nędzy i ciemnocie. Obecny ustrój kapitalistyczny prowadzi całą ludzkość do upadku. Tutaj, w tym mieście Warszawie, 85 procent dzieci w wieku szkolnym ma początki suchot. Przeciętna długość życia robotnika wynosi 39 lat, przeciętna długość życia księdza 60 lat. W roku 1918 na 33 000 wypadków śmierci w Warszawie 25 000 było zmarłych na suchoty. Cała klasa robotnicza przeżarta jest nędzą i chorobami. Życie, jakie na tej ziemi pędzi robotnik, ginący z nędzy, powoduje zwyrodnienie, a używanie, nadmiar, przesyt doprowadza również burżuazję do zwyrodnienia. Masy robotnicze pozbawione są kultury. Ich twórcze siły nie są wykorzystane. Poziom kultury burżuazji obniża się również. Pieniądz rządzi wszystkimi i wszystkim. Te enuncjacje towarzyszki-lekarki wywarły na słuchaczach silne wrażenie. Co więcej, wytworzyły jakieś poruszenie umysłów, które dotychczas znajdowały się w stanie biernego słyszenia wyrazów — "klasa", "proletariat", "burżuazja", "robotnik", "walka klas" itd. Lecz na skutek tych enuncjacji i Cezary poczuł w sobie właściwą mu przekorność. Każde bowiem uwydatnienie pewnych prawd za pomocą mówionego słowa — uwydatniało zarazem braki i wady argumentacji, a nadto przywodziło na pamięć rzeczywiste obrazy, zaprzeczające z gruntu słowom głoszonym jako prawdy. Każde niemal słowo budziło w umyśle słuchacza kontrsłowo, a każda prawda głoszona domagała się wysunięcia i postawienia kontrprawdy. Gdy towarzyszka mówczyni na chwilę umilkła zbierając argumenty do dalszych wywodów, Cezary podniósł rękę prosząc o głos. Towarzysz pierwszy mówca — który miał na tym zebraniu przyrodzony niejako stopień przewodniczącego, ze względu, zapewne, na zasługi położone dla sprawy emancypacji robotników — ze zdziwieniem wejrzał na młokosa przerywającego wykład tak świetnej propagatorki. Ale Cezary nastawał z żądaniem głosu. Lulek zaniepokoił się. Blady i przestraszony wyskoczył z tłumu na środek pokoju i machając rękami dawał znaki milczenia zuchwałemu koledze. Nic to nie pomogło. Przewodniczący rzekł: — Teraz mówi towarzyszka. Później udzielę towarzyszowi głosu. — Dlaczegóż nie teraz? Ja tylko parę słów... — Więc proszę — ale parę słów! — rzekł z niechęcią towarzysz-głowacz. — Chciałem powiedzieć parę słów — zaczął Cezary — jakby określić? — prawie w kwesti formalnej. Chciałem zwrócić uwagę na nieskuteczność takiej propagandy jak ta, której przykład słyszałem przed chwilą. Jeżeli tutejsza klasa robotnicza przeżarta jest nędzą i chorobami, jeśli ta klasa jest w stanie zwyrodnienia czy na drodze do zwyrodnienia, jeżeli ta klasa jest pozbawiona kultury, to jakimże sposobem i prawem ta właśnie klasa może rwać się do roli odrodzicielki tutejszego społeczeństwa? Takich argumentów nie należy używać. Należy raczej schować te fakty na dno, na sam spód dowodzeń, gdyż jest to właściwie argument przeciwko racjonalności uroszczeń komunizmu. Klasa przeżarta nędzą i chorobami może być tylko obiektem czyjejś akcji odrodzeńczej, lecz w żadnym razie nie czynnikiem odradzającym. Chory dotknięty klęską braku kultury nie może przecie ani sam siebie, ani nikogo innego skutecznie leczyć. Tego chorego musi leczyć ktoś świadomy — lekarz. — Któż, według was, towarzyszu, ma być takim czynnikiem odradzającym, lekarzem? — zapytał pierwszy mówca, z uśmiechem drwiącym i złośliwym. — Tego ja nie wiem. Ja przecie tylko słucham. Uczę się tutaj. Nie kreślę dróg racjonalnego rozwoju ani dla zaludnienia kuli ziemskiej, ani nawet dla tego oto społeczeństwa, któremu każdy, kto tylko chce, może kołki na głowie ciosać, choćby był dotknięty defektem braku kultury. Po prostu — nie wiem. Ale, być może — mówię to z całą masą zastrzeżeń — może czynnikiem takiego właśnie procesu odrodzenia wszystkich ludzi w tym społeczeństwie, na terenie, który zajmuje to młode państwo, będzie właśnie odrodzona i odradzająca się Polska. Kij wbity w mrowisko nie sprawia takiego zamieszania wśród mrówek, jak to powiedzenie sprawiło wśród zgromadzonych. Przede wszystkim Lulek zjawił się obok Cezarego i, zaciśniętymi pięściami machając obok jego nosa, coś strasznie groźnego bełkotał. Inni zebrani również mówili jeden przez drugiego wyrazy mocno nieprzyjemne. Gwar się wszczął. Uciszył to wszystko przewodniczący, groźnie prosząc o spokój. Sam zadał pytanie: — Więc "pan" utrzymuje, że Polska może zastąpić świadomą i celową akcję proletariatu zorganizowanego i czynnego? — Nic nie utrzymuję, bo sam jeszcze dobrze nie wiem. Dowiaduję się dopiero. Rzuciłem pytanie. Rzuciłem pytanie na tej podstawie, iż częstokroć Polska, rząd polski, nie tylko nie gnębi robotników jako takich, ale w zatargach robotników z burżuazją o zarobki i prawa staje po ich stronie, po stronie robotników. Twierdzenie, że w Polsce rządzi burżuazja, nie jest prawdą. — Proszę o głos! — zawołał młody człowiek w wyszywanej koszuli. — Pan nie wie jeszcze, co to jest pańska Polska, pan się dopiero dowiaduje, więc ja panu podam tutaj niektóre szczegóły — do wiadomości... — Towarzyszka Karyla jeszcze nie skończyła... — zastrzegł się prezes. — Zrzekam się, zrzekam swego głosu na rzecz towarzysza Mirosława... — rzekła z gestem niechęci towarzyszka Karyla. — Słyszeliście, towarzysze — zaczął Mirosław — że ten "pan" wywindował tutaj w swym "głosie formalnym" Polskę na takie stanowisko, jakie ją samą, gdyby mogła mieć świadomość i siłę wyrażania opinii, mocno by pewno zażenowało. Muszę oświetlić to twierdzenie, muszę wyjaśnić i jemu, i wam wszystkim... Wszystkie teraz oczy skierowały się na Cezarego z taką zajadłością i nienawiścią, jakby w jego osobie sama potworna burżuazja rządząca państwem polskim siedziała na drewnianym stołku. Jego ta rola obrońcy burżuazji do gruntu ośmieszyła i podała w pogardę, zwłaszcza że Lulek to z tej, to z tamtej strony wysuwał się przed oczy zza cudzych pleców i wciąż coś złośliwego i ośmieszającego szczebiotał pokrywając słowa histerycznym kaszlem. — W "pańskiej" Polsce... — zaczął mówca. — Ta Polska nie jest jeszcze "moją" Polską. Proszę mówić tak: w Polsce, w dzisiejszym państwie polskim odciął się ze złością Baryka. — Dobrze! Ja jestem Rusin zgodny. Bij go, drzyj za włosy — on zawsze da się do rany przyłożyć... W Polsce, w dzisiejszym państwie polskim, rozmaite zagarnięte przez nią narody są uciemiężone. Jesteśmy przeciwnikami tej niewoli narodów. Jesteśmy rzecznikami nie tylko wolności klasowej, lecz i wolności narodów ujarzmionych i gnębionych w Polsce. Nie znaczy to wcale, żebyśmy mieli interesy wewnętrznej solidarności z tymi narodami jako z całościami, gdyż w łonie każdego z tych narodów istnieje walka klas... — Nie u wszystkich — wtrącił Cezary. — O ile mi wiadomo, nie wszystkie z tych narodów ujarzmionych przez Polskę zdołały sobie zapuścić burżuazję. Są takie między tymi narodami, które jeszcze własnego raka burżuazji wcale nie posiadają, więc walka klas istnieje w tych okolicach ujarzmionych tylko na papierze tutejszego programu partyjnego. — Tym ci gorzej dla Polski! — odpalił mówca. — Rolę burżuazji u tych nierozwiniętych nacji spełniają Polacy. "Polacy" znaczy to właśnie u tych nieszczęśliwych — panowie, właściciele latyfundiów, potentaci, sprzymierzeńcy rządów carskich i "narodowych", twórcy wielkich fabryk i przemysłów. Ale ja tu mówiłem, że nasza partia potępia fakt, iż w nowoczesnym państwie polskim, które wciąż jeszcze nie może utulić skarg i lamentów, wyuczonych na pamięć, nad niedawną własną niewolą narodową, wolność całego szeregu narodów jest naruszona i zgnębiona. Od chwili powstania państwa polskiego ruch robotniczy jest prześladowany... — Ruch robotniczy komunistyczny, w czasie wojny polsko-rosyjskiej stojący po stronie Rosji, jak to tutaj było stwierdzone? — zapytał Cezary. — Tak! Komunistyczny! — zdecydował mówca uderzając pięścią w biurko. Wszyscy zebrani poruszyli się i jakoś bardziej zbliżyli się do Cezarego. Jego ogarnęła kłótliwość, rankor' przeczenia, wadzenia się, nawet dokuczania. Milczał, spokojnie przypatrując się mówcy i jego satelitom. — Więzienia przepełnione są aresztowanymi działaczami robotniczymi i działaczami narodowości uciskanych. Cztery tysiące więźniów politycznych przebywa w Polsce za kratą. Warunki, w jakich przebywają tam ci więźniowie, niejednokrotnie prześcigają osławione turmy carskie i przeobrażają te więzienia w miejsce kaźni. Świadczą o tym liczne głodówki, które z roku na rok są częstsze. Głodówki te niejednokrotnie kończą się wypadkami śmierci walczących więźniów. Podczas głodówek dozorcy okrutnie biją głodujących. Zeznania wymusza się za pomocą bicia i tortur średniowiecznych. Więźniów bada się prądem elektrycznym. Rozebranego do naga Nykyfora Bortniczuka badał prądem elektrycznym komisarz Kajdan... — Przepraszam... Chciałem zasięgnąć informacji. Czy takie badanie za pomocą tortury elektrycznej odbywa się z wiedzą ministra sprawiedliwości? Czy do tych tortur rząd wydaje specjalne rozporządzenie? Czy to rząd polski asygnuje sumy na zakupno maszyn do tortury elektrycznej? Chciałem się dowiedzieć... — mówił Cezary w rozterce i przygnębieniu. — Nie wiem. My nie jesteśmy poinformowani i, co prawda, nie jesteśmy nawet ciekawi wiedzieć, kto poleca i kto na te przyrządy daje pieniądze. Wiemy dokładnie, kto to robi. Policja bije dosłownie wszystkich. — Ciekawym, czy bije i tych, co wysadzają prochownie, a obok prochowni usiłują wysadzić w powietrze całe dzielnice zamieszkane przez ubogą ludność żydowską? Głuche milczenie było odpowiedzią. Ale milczenie to przeszywały spojrzenia nic dobrego nie wróżące. Cezary czuł w sobie niepojętą wściekłość, porażkę i mękę, jak wówczas, gdy walił w głowę Barwickiego i gdy ciął w twarz najbardziej umiłowaną. — Nie będę odpowiadał na takie pytania, gdyż mam do zakomunikowania coś ważniejszego — ciągnął towarzysz Mirosław. — Chcę, żebyście to wszyscy, towarzysze, dobrze zapamiętali! Policja polska stosuje takie oto tortury: obie ręce skazańca skuwają razem i pomiędzy nie wciągają obadwa kolana. Między ręce i kolana wsuwają żelazny drąg, co sprawia, że badany skręca się w kółko. Następnie przewraca się ofiarę na plecy i bije się batem po nagich stopach tak długo, aż ta ofiara zemdleje. Wówczas doprowadza się ją do przytomności i zaczyna "badanie" od początku. Wlewa się wodę strumieniami do gardła i nosa, aż do uduszenia skazańca. — Czy to jest prawda? — zapytał Cezary wstając ze swego miejsca. — Czy prawda?! Czekajże pan! Powiem ci prawdę! Kowalowi z folwarku Wasilkowszczyzna w powiecie wołkowyskim, niejakiemu Kozłowskiemu, związano ręce, wsunięto między nie kolana i włożono między kolana i ręce drąg żelazny. Dwaj policjanci brali za drąg, podnosili Kozłowskiego do góry i rozmachnąwszy się rzucali nim o ścianę. Kozłowski odbijał się od ściany jak piłka, upadał na podłogę, od której znowu odbijał się w podobny sposób. Procedura ciągnęła się piętnaście minut. Kozłowski, puszczony na wolność, umarł po trzech dniach w strasznych męczarniach. — Za co go tak katowali? — Wszystko jedno, za co go tak katowali! — A kto widział tę scenę? — Mało panu jeszcze? Jeszcze mało? Powiem więcej! Bicie przy badaniu pałkami w pięty, ściskanie palców w kleszczach, gdy pomiędzy palce wkłada się ołówki albo inne twarde przedmioty, wybijanie zębów herbowym sygnetem, rozgniatanie paznokci, obok poczciwego, staropolskiego bicia po twarzy chamów i starodawnego łamania żeber obcasem — to wszystko jest w modzie. To jest prawda! Nie dosyć panu jeszcze? Damy jeszcze! We wsi Dziedowo, w powiecie mińskim, zasieczono na śmierć rózgami kilka brzemiennych kobiet. Jeszcze mało? — Co się pan mnie czepiasz? — krzyknął Cezary w istnym szale. Odsunął gwałtownie krzesełko i wyszedł z zebrania. Zanim jednak zatrzasnął drzwi, słyszał wciąż koło siebie kaszel Lulka, jego natrętny śmiech i świszczące, syczące, jęczące sylaby: — Idź! Idź! Idź! Idź! chłoptysiu! Patrioto kochany! Żołnierzyku nieustraszony! Idź! Poskarż się wujciowi Gajowcowi! On cię pocieszy! On ci to wszystko wytłumaczy. Zaprzeczy! On ci da wyjaśniającą odpowiedź na wszystkie plotki wywrotowców, zdrajców, wrogów... Idąc ulicami miasta, gdy mgła zimowa zawisła nad opuchłymi domami, Cezary wodził się za bary ze swoją duszą. Słyszał wewnątrz siebie krzyk przeraźliwy swego ojca i łkanie głuche matki. Kołysał się tu i tam, nie wiedząc, gdzie jest droga. Zaprzeczał jednym, zaprzeczał drugim, a swojej własnej drogi nie miał pod stopami. — Otom dopiero dostał po twarzy! — szeptał w ostatecznym upadku. Cóż mógł poradzić na to wszystko — sam jeden? Śmiech Lulka, skierowujący go do Gajowca, zagrodził mu drogę do Gajowca. Nie było nikogo, nikogo... Wyszedł na szeroką ulicę. Było tu pełno ludzi, rozbryzgujących nogami rzadkie błoto. Śnieg z ulic pozgarniany tworzył jakoweś szańce wzdłuż chodników. Ludzie pomykali tymi chodnikami. Nogi ich tonęły w wilgoci i brudzie, a głowy zanurzały się we mgłę wielkomiejską. Wszyscy razem tworzyli dziwaczną fantasmagorię człowieczego życia. W głowie Cezarego huczały słowa oskarżeń. W jego uszy wrzynał się śmiech wszystkich tamtych. Oskarżali go! Przeciwko niemu kierowali wszystkie te straszliwe historie i swój śmiech bezlitosny. Czego chcieli od niego? Ach, czuli w nim przecież wroga, ponieważ uczestniczył w bitwach przeciwko armii czerwonej. Dlatego otoczyli go kołem tak zaciekłej nienawiści. Gdyby nie to, że się bił w bitwach i szedł polami na przełaj, szukając ojcowskich szklanych domów... Zaniosła się w nim męczarnia, jak wycie samotnego psa w pustym polu. — Chcą tu stworzyć raj ziemski — taki jak w Baku... — mruknął do siebie. Ten śmiech poczciwy pokrzepił go trochę i wsparł jak dobry kolega. Cezary zapiął się lepiej i szybciej poszedł przed siebie. Było mu zimno. Lepka wilgoć topniejącego śniegu, przepojonego nawozem i uryną, wsączała się w ciało aż do kości. — Napić się czego! Rozgrzać się, u diaska! Wnet zobaczył przed sobą ogromne tafle okienne modnej kawiarni. Siarczysta muzyka wzywała jak wołanie. Cezary wszedł do środka. Było pełno jak w ulu. Pracowite pszczółki paskarskie brzęczały w ogromnej sali. Po długim szukaniu znalazło się wolne miejsce przy stoliku, już przez kilku paskarzy zajętym. Baryka poprosił skinieniem głowy o pozwolenie zajęcia miejsca i otrzymał niechętne skinienie. Kazał podać sobie herbaty z odrobiną rumu. Ażeby tamci nie myśleli, że interesuje się ich szwindlami, odwrócił się do okna. Całej tej kawiarni prawie nie widział, a muzyki jakby nie słyszał. Miejsce było w pobliżu wielkiego okna. Zdawało się, że szyby nie ma, i że się jest na powietrzu. Pośrodku ulicy, na podłużnym podwyższeniu z kamieni ciosanych przechadzał się posępny policjant w dobrym, ładnym i zgrabnym uniformie. Pięć kroków w jednym kierunku: — raz — dwa — trzy — cztery — pięć... Pięć kroków w przeciwnym kierunku: — raz — dwa — trzy — cztery — pięć... Tam — zwrot — nazad. Istne wahadło. "A! to jeden z tych, co ołówek wsuwa między palce skazańców, a potem te palce ściska maszynką specjalną. Jeden z tych, co drąg żelazny przesuwa między ręce i nogi splecione, tworząc z człowieka kółko..." Podparłszy brodę pięściami Baryka przypatrywał się tej potwornej figurze. Obserwował pilnie tego kata. Mierzył go od stóp do głów uważnym spojrzeniem. A po wypiciu odrobiny rumu zdało mu się w półsennym przywidzeniu, że to on sam tam stoi na kamiennym nadbruku, ubrany w policyjny uniform. Zdało mu się w półsennym drzemaniu, że to on tam chodzi i wraca, winowajca wszechzłego. Patrzy nieprzerwanie przezornym wejrzeniem w trzeszczącą i burzliwą rzekę rzeczy. Oszołamia dookoła jego głowę natłok łoskotu, łomota w czoło, niczym odgłos młotów tłukących w kowadło. Lecz głowa jest wciąż pilnie gotowa i wciąż pełna spokojnej uwagi. Nikt jej nie odwróci i nic jej nie odwróci od oblicza tej dalekiej ulicy. Nie odwróci jej płacz synka chorego. Cóż — że go lekarz w tej chwili z boku na bok przewraca szukając złowrogiej wysypki? Cóż — że boleść się pod mundurem otwiera jak rana, zbójeckim zegadłem otwarta! Pięć kroków w jednym kierunku: — raz — dwa — trzy — cztery — pięć... Pięć kroków w przeciwnym kierunku: — raz — dwa — trzy — cztery... Nikt nie zobaczy łez przez wnętrze płynących i nikt nie usłyszy skargi z warg zaciśniętych głucho. Wokoło, wysoko i nisko, niewzruszone cegły nieme, zdeptane i oślizgłe kamienie, głuchy beton, zardzewiałe żelazo, ślepy tynk i zapotniałe szyby. Patrzą zimne, na poły zapotniałe szyby. Piętrzą się domy ceglane, usiłujące naśladować cios i marmur nędzną swą farbą. Niewzruszona jest wielka elektryczna latarnia, co nawet za dnia nad głową policjanta w ciemną, mglistą dalekość połyska. Dookoła wirują w prawo i w lewo chybkie samochody, wiozące wygodnie i pieczołowicie wytworne Żydowice w karakułach, nuworysiów w drogich bobrach, dygnitarzy w drogich kortach. Ze wszystkich ludzi pędzących on jeden jest niewzruszony jako latarnia nad głową, jak cegły w ścianę wmurowane, jak kamienie, jak szkło wprawione — uwięziony jak żelazo i beton. Tam i sam idzie i powraca, podobny do wahadła, które uciekający piasek ludzi we dwie strony rozdziela. Mechanicznym ręki skinieniem rozdziela trzeszczącą i burzliwą rzekę rzeczy w tę lub w tę stronę. Czasami popędza życie. Oto tam daje skinienie pośpiechu znędzniałemu Żydzinie, który pcha wózek ręczny, pełen jakiegoś srogiego ciężaru. Dyszel walczy z jego bezsilnymi rękami, wbija się w dekę piersi, celuje nawet we wstydliwe części ciała, ażeby je — broń Boże! — uszkodzić. Jakże to wielki ciężar być musi, skoro go popchnąć tak trudno! Kółka wpadają w wyboje drewnianego bruku i siła jednej pary rąk chudych, jednej deki piersiowej i jednego brzuszyny nie może ich stamtąd wydobyć, pchnąć, potoczyć. Dyszel — jest to wróg osobisty, kat, napastnik i oprawca. Czy nie lepiej by było ciągnąć ten wóz na wzór konia, niż go po ludzku popychać? Urocza czapeczka z małym daszkiem — zamaskowana jarmułka — niezbyt długi surdut do kolan, zamaskowany chałat — nie bardzo ciepły na tak wilgotną porę, zanadto ciepły na pracę tak intensywną. Troszkę zanadto zachlapane spodnie — brr! — zachlapane żydowskie spodnie! Nieco zanadto przemoczone skarpetki — brr! — przemoczone żydowskie skarpetki! Wykrzywione napiętki misternych kamaszków ślizgają się z wyboju do wyboju, chude nogi plączą się w portkach przegniłych, oblepionych wszystkimi kałami ulicy. Ach, jakże bolesne spojrzenie obracają na pana posterunkowego te żyjące zwłoki człowiecze! Pot leje się strugą po twarzy zielonej. Cera tej twarzy, zaprawdę, nie pasuje do tej wrzącej, wielkomiejskiej ulicy, do ulicy kipiącej od siły żywota — lecz pasuje do rozkoszy spoczynku pod gliną żółtawą i pod darnią zieloną. I cóż tak nadzwyczajnie tkliwego? Zapalenie płuc włóknikowe i wyżej wzmiankowane suchoty, na które umiera co roku dwadzieścia pięć tysięcy pogłowia. Jeden z dwudziestu pięciu tysięcy — przewalaj! — No! — słychać wreszcie głos rozkazu. Czyż to pan posterunkowy rozmyśla w sercu swym tej minuty: "Czemuż, bracie, popychasz ten ciężar nad siły? Czemuż niszczysz ostatnie bicie serca dźwiganiem tego nadmiernego cudzego ciężaru?" "Ażeby, bracie, kęs chleba umiamlać żuchwami i przełknąć łyk wódki". Nie wyłamie się obłęd ze swego tajnego łożyska, żeby ująć zły dyszel i popchnąć pospołu z tragarzem ten ciężar nad siły. — Pięć kroków w jednym kierunku: — raz — dwa — trzy — cztery — pięć. Pięć kroków w przeciwnym kierunku: — raz — dwa — trzy — cztery... Nie wzruszą go mali złodzieje węglowi, wybiegający z zaułków, z zakamarków, z nor, ze szczelin — jak szczury. Gdy wielki wóz z węglem zajeżdża, aby zaopatrzyć pana w solidnie malowanej kamienicy w ciepło doskonałe na te dni srogiej zimy — gdy ogromni, czarni ludzie z czarnymi workami na głowach miotać poczną wielkie bryły w ohydne okno piwnicy — gdy konie dymią, ludzie stękają i klną, a mokry, czarny miał opada ku zgryzocie przechodniów na oślizgłe chodniki — zjawiają się, jakby ich ziemia przemarznięta wydaliła ze szczelin między grudą, jakby ich wiatr północny wywiał spomiędzy zasp śniegu. Wykwitają z niczego i znikąd, jako drzewka mrozu na szybie ciepłego pańskiego mieszkania. Każdy z nich ma w ręku koszyczek wiklowy albo torbę u pasa, zeszytą z brytów zgrzebnych, ocalałych z jakowychś fartuchów roboczych. Każdy ma w ręku miotełkę, zwitek brzozy, uszczknięty kędyś sposobem kradzionym z solidnych mioteł stróżowskich, może niecnotliwie pozbieranych za oczami właściciela w sklepie mioteł. Szybciej niż stada wróbli spadających na żer rozsypany, ruchy prędkimi jako mgnienie oka, podrygi, skoki i obroty nagłymi, w prysiudy i okrakiem chłopcy zmiatają pył rozpryśnięty z gzemsów betonu na chodniku, z błotnistych garbów i dziur jezdni. Chwytają palcami kosteczki najmniejsze, okruszyny od złomów odbite, bryłki minimalne. Wygrzebują czerwonymi rękami miał płynący pospołu z gęstą treścią rynsztoka. Wprawnymi ruchami, chybkimi podrzuty chowają miazgę, uzgarnianą do torb i koszyków. Wszystko to zwinnie, szybko, w lot, w skok, w mig, nim pan posterunkowy zawróci, nim spojrzy, nim dostrzeże, nim skoczy, aby bronić własności każdego, kto posiada pieniądze. Wtedy rozpierzchają się jak szpaki, chyłkiem, między automobilami mkną jak myszy, wyrywają ni to rącze szczenięta, wieją na wsze strony jako wiater, znikają jako mary, wsiąkają w ziemię na wzór deszczu. I znowu pan posterunkowy zimnym okiem spogląda na przelatujące auta, na ich barwy wielorakie — szare, zielone, granatowe — na ich kształty coraz inne. Słucha ich porykiwania i pobekiwania, prawidłowego w tym chaosie. Przestrzega porządku w ich biegu bez końca. Ślizga się po nim zimne spojrzenie pana w głębi, w którego skupionej postaci mkną wielkie sprawy, wielkie afery, wielkie interesy, wielkie zyski. Tam pan w okularach na nosie, w okularach wielkich jak koła wózka bezsilnego Żydziaka. Wielkie pomysły, wielkie intrygi, wielkie plany. Pan z uśmiechem na ustach, z rozkoszną dumą we wzroku: wizyta, czarująca rozmowa, spotkanie. Pani bladolica, w lutry otulona nadobnie. Szczęście jej — to te lutry. Po to żyje, by je na sobie pokazywać tym wszystkim, co biegną zziębnięci. Przejmujący zapach perfum. Panna czarująca z prawej strony, panna blondynka z lewej. Oficer. Co za rozszalałe spojrzenia! O wolności! O swawolna rozkoszy! O, życie! O szczęście! O młodości, młodości! Wśród nich wszystkich, między karawanem i frachtowym ogromem, pośród nabitych tramwajów i zabryzganych dorożek przesuwa się chyłkiem ananas. Kapelusik przekrzywiony na ucho. Ucho spuszczone do aksamitnego kołnierza od watówki. W kłach papieros. Łapy w głębokich kieszeniach. Buty wyczyszczone do glancu, dopiero co, na rogu. Jesteś, zbóju! Gdy wszyscy śpią lub się duszą w lubieżnych objęciach — ci, co mkną w autach, i ci, co się tłuką w dorożkach, co się gniotą i popychają w tramwajach, i ci, co brną chlapiąc brudną cieczą po betonie — ci, co drzemią po szynkach, albo bezsennie, do pękania mocnej czaszki, pracują — pan posterunkowy powstaje. Kiedy psa żal wygonić w noc okrutną, bo deszcz tnie, wicher wyje, ziąb, szaruga — oto się skrada w nocy, żeby zakołatać we drzwi zbója, co już stu niewinnych położył — o czym nikt nie wie. Każe mu tam drzwi otworzyć! A tamten nie śpi. Czeka. Podnoszą wraz krótkie lufy i obadwaj patrzą się w ciemność śmiertelnymi luf jamami. Któryż pierwszy pochwyci sposobną sekundę? Któryż którego weźmie na muchę? Któryż którego ubiegnie? Pięć kroków w prawo. — Zwrot. — Pięć kroków w lewo. Ach, panie posterunkowy, ach, panie posterunkowy, czemuż masz smutną twarz? Masz przecie prawo prądem elektrycznym doświadczać, masz prawo wkładać ołówki między palce, a potem je ściskać maszynką. Na tobie stoi, na tobie polega ten cały oto wirujący świat. Gdyby nie ty, spokojny i uważny, skoczyliby sobie do gardzieli i skłębiliby się w jedno wężowisko żądz. Zdarliby ze siebie nawzajem nie tylko szmaty i bieliznę, ale wyłupiliby sobie oczy nawzajem i z dygocących wnętrzności wyszarpaliby żywą duszę, żeby ją w tym oto błocie ulicy nogami rozdeptać. Ach, panie posterunkowy, ach, panie posterunkowy, czemu masz smutną twarz? Dźwigając ociężałą głowę na pięściach, Baryka zalewał się gorzkimi myślami. Wciąż nie wiedział, dokąd iść z tej kawiarni, wciąż się wahał. Wspomniało mu się wtedy jedno zdanie z Platona, z "Obrony Sokratesa", którą jeszcze tak niedawno w bakińskiej szkole tłumaczył: "Odzywa się we mnie głos jakiś wewnętrzny, który, ilekroć się odzywa, odwodzi mię zawsze od tego, cokolwiek w danej chwili zamierzam czynić, sam jednak nie pobudza mię do niczego..." Znali się na tym głosie wewnętrznym starzy mądrale. Wiedzieli, iż taki głos, dajmonion wewnętrzny, trapi i zwodzi człowieka. Nazywali go głosem wieszczym, zjawiskiem pochodzącym od bóstwa. Cóż by było prostszego, jak prosto z tej kawiarni wrócić na tamto zebranie, wyznać swoją omyłkę, wypalić orację jak sto tysięcy diabłów, ściągnąć na swoją głowę sto tysięcy oklasków — poruszyć sto tysięcy czynów takich, że od nich ta stara ziemia, co już jęków wysłuchała tyle, znowu by jękła jak nigdy. Cóż? Kiedy wewnętrzny głos wieszczy odwodzi, iż ta droga nie prowadzi nigdzie. Ta droga prowadziłaby w krwawą próżnię... Trzeba jednak było iść na robotę, do Gajowca. Cezary miał nadzieję, że "starego" nie zastanie o tej porze w domu, więc można będzie spokojnie pracować, można będzie doprowadzić do ładu imaginację sflaczałą. Jak na złość, Gajowiec sterczał w domu. Ujrzawszy go Baryka, zamiast pożądanego uspokojenia sflaczałej imaginacji, poczuł najpiekielniejszą zaciekłość. Ledwie się przywitał, rzekł z diabelską uciechą: — Wracam z zebrania komunistów. — Powinszować znajomości! — A gdzież mam chodzić? — Jak to — gdzie masz chodzić? Masz się uczyć medycyny. — Ja teraz od komunistów pobieram lekcje wiedzy o Polsce. — Uczył Piotr Marcina. — Nie! — zawołał Cezary. — Nie! Gdyby nie oni, byłbym ciemny jak tabaka w rogu. Pan także nie wiesz całej prawdy. — Od was się jej dowiem! — Tak! Moja matka umarła nie z biedy i nie z bicia, i nie z samych chorób, lecz z tęsknoty za Polską. Mój ojciec... Mój ojciec i moja matka! A wy, wielkorządcy, coście zrobili z tego utęsknienia umierających? Katownię! Biją! Biją na śmierć w więzieniach! Katują! Policjant uzbrojony w narzędzie tortur — to jedyna ostoja Polski! — Bluźnisz, młodzieńcze! — Nie bluźnię. Mówię prawdę. Jeślibym zaczął "bluźnić", to już do pana nie wrócę. Jeszcze raz wróciłem. — Jeszcze raz? — Jeszcze raz! Pytam się, czemu nie dajecie ziemi ludziom bez ziemi? — Nie mamy pieniędzy na wykup. — Wykup! Nie stać was na złamanie magnaterii, która już raz pchnęła Polskę w niewolę. Nie ma w was duszy Ludwika XI, żeby złamać szlachecką przemoc i przemienić ten kraj w gminę ludzi pracowitych. Czemu gnębicie w imię Polski nie-Polaków? Czemu tu tyle nędzy? Czemu każdy załamek muru utkany jest żebrakami? Czemu tu dzieci zmiatają z ulic mokry pył węglowy, żeby się wśród tej okrutnej zimy troszeczkę ogrzać? — Czekaj! Zaraz! Za dużo na raz pytań! Po kolei! — Na wszystko pan znajdzie wytłumaczenie! Wiem! Ale ja nie chcę, nie chcę pańskich tłumaczeń. Ja chcę zaprzeczeń w czynie! — Dajemy co dzień, z wolna, w trudzie, mało — ale dajemy. — Ja teraz stawiam pytania! I pytam się: na co wy czekacie? Dał wam los w ręce ojczyznę wolną, państwo wolne, królestwo Jagiellonów! Dał wam ludy obce, ubogie, proste, ażebyście je na sercu tej Mocarki, tej Pani, tej Matki ogrzali i do serca jej przytulili. Stolicę wolności dał wam w tym mieście! Czekacie! Czekacie! Czekacie, aż wam jarzmo znowu nałożą. — Nie nałożą! Zginiemy, zanim jarzmo nam nałożą! Niedoczekanie ich, żebyśmy na to patrzyli! — Nie wierzę! Wyrajcujecie przyczyny swojej nowej niewoli. Podacie przyczyny wszystkiego i uwidocznicie skutki. Ginąć będzie za was, mądralów, jak zawsze — młodzież. Ja przecie wiem, co mówię, bom również za piecem nie siedział, gdy młodzi szli ginąć. To wy pobijecie znowu tę młodzież — swoją mądrością, bo jedyną waszą mądrością jest policjant, no — i żołnierz. — Tak, żołnierz! A ty co jeszcze masz na obronę? — Ja mam jeszcze na obronę — reformy! Reformy, które by przewyższyły bolszewickie i niemieckie, które by ludy okrainne odwróciły twarzą ku Polsce, a nie ku Rosji. Ale wy jesteście mali ludzie — i tchórze! — To jest tylko zniewaga. W tym nie ma ani krzty prawdy. — Boicie się wielkiego czynu, wielkiej reformy agrarnej, nieznanej przemiany starego więzienia. Musicie iść w ogonie "Europy". Nigdzie tego nie było, więc jakżeby mogło być u nas? Macież wy odwagę Lenina, żeby wszcząć dzieło nieznane, zburzyć stare i wszcząć nowe? Umiecie tylko wymyślać, szkalować, plotkować. Macież wy w sobie zawzięte męstwo tamtych ludzi — virtus niezłomną, która może być omylną jako rachuba, lecz jest niewątpliwie wielką próbą naprawy ludzkości? Nikt nie myśli o tym, żebyście się stać mieli wyznawcami, naśladowcami, wykonawcami tamtych pomysłów, żebyście byli bolszewikami, lecz czy posiadacie ich męstwo? — "Pewnym męstwem ja się nigdy nie pochlubię, ja przed bliźnich drżę męczeństwem, w otchłań spychać ja nie lubię"... — To są stare, magnackie, romantyczne teksty, którymi się w potrzebie zamazuje stawiane dzisiejsze zarzuty. Pan, jakoby, wyzbył się już romantyzmu, a jednak, gdy chodzi o odparcie zarzutu, używa pan tekstu romantycznego, zupełnie jak kapłan naginający wersety Pisma do potrzeby obronienia danej tezy. Autor tego tekstu "spychał w otchłań" i nie "drżał przed męczeństwem bliźnich" — tylko co dzień, niewidocznie, niedostrzegalnie, naturalnie, zagryzał na śmierć swych pańszczyźnianych niewolników, ale drżał przed "męczeństwem bliźnich", to znaczy szlachty. Nie o męczeństwo chodzi, lecz o męstwo, o męstwo postawienia nowej idei. Jaką wy macie ideę Polski w tym świecie nowoczesnym, tak nadzwyczajnie nowym? Jaką? — Prosiłem cię, żebyś ze mną pracował. Te stosy papierów zawierają nową ideę Polski. — To są stosy papierów i nic więcej. Lud zgłodniały po wsiach, lud spracowany po fabrykach, lud bezdomny po przedmieściach. Jak zamierzacie ulepszyć życie Żydów stłoczonych w gettach? Nic nie wiecie. Nie macie żadnej idei. — Nie o to nam też idzie, jaką ideę marzyciel wydłubie ze swego mózgu, pasującą do życia jak pięść do nosa, lecz o mądre urządzenie istotnego życia na zasadach najmądrzejszego współżycia. — Nie! Polsce trzeba na gwałt wielkiej idei! Niech to będzie reforma rolna, stworzenie nowych przemysłów, jakikolwiek czyn wielki, którym ludzie mogliby oddychać jak powietrzem. Tu jest zaduch. Byt tego wielkiego państwa, tej złotej ojczyzny, tego świętego słowa, za które umierali męczennicy, byt Polski — za ideę! Waszą ideą jest stare hasło niedołęgów, którzy Polskę przełajdaczyli: "jakoś to będzie"! — Zbyt wielu mamy wrogów dookoła i na szerokim świecie, wewnątrz i na zewnątrz, ażebyśmy dziś i na długie lata mogli wypracować i ustawić na naszych drogach ideę. Gdy mnie kto w nocy napadnie, to moją wtedy ideą jest — obronić się! Gdy mi wciąż grozi, że mnie z domu mojego wygoni i na niewolnika mię weźmie, to oczywiście muszę przygotować sobie coś do obrony. Obronić się przed straszną koalicją wrogów — otóż pierwsza idea. Nie dać świętej Polski, nie dać Lwowa, nie dać Poznania, nie dać brzegu morskiego, nie dać Wilna — Moskalom, Niemcom, Litwinom, nikomu, kto po ziemie nasze ręce wyciąga. Jeszcze ziemie nie odkupione jęczą pod wrogiem. Nie dać ludów pokrewnych na zmoskwicenie... — Zasiec je na śmierć, a nie dać! — Jeżeli u nas zasiekają, jak ty mówisz, na śmierć, to za zmoskwicenie się, za zaprzedanie się Moskwie, za służbę Moskwie przeciw Polsce. Jest to krwawa i podła metoda naszych wrogów, którą stosujemy z musu. — Z musu... O obłudo! O krzywoprzysięstwo! — Ty przecie znasz Moskwę. Ja cię zapytam, czy tam tak jak u nas karzą takich, co zdradzają, co się buntują przeciwko obowiązującemu prawu? Jeden ci fakt wymienię: wzięty na zakładnika — dobre prawo! — Witold Jarkowski, genialny wynalazca, świetny teoretyk awiatyki, profesor, najcudowniejsza dusza człowiecza, ozdoba rodu ludzkiego, jako dziesiąty w szeregu, stawiony pod ścianą bez żadnej winy, podle kulami zabity... — U nas nie powinno być niżej, nie tak samo, lecz wyżej! — U nas będzie wyżej. W granicach tej Polski, które los dał naszemu pokoleniu, stworzone będą stany zjednoczone, wolne i równe. Wypracujemy wszystko. Zbudujemy dom wspólny. Ale musimy zacząć od przyciesi, a przede wszystkim musimy mieć za co budować. Bez pieniędzy budować nie można. — Wiem — "złoty"... — Właśnie. Z ust mi wyjąłeś. Nie możemy oddać w niewolę czyjąkolwiek naszych rodaków na Rusi. To zazębienie ludów ruskich, polskich, litewskich musi żyć w Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej. Gdy zbudujemy, nasz dom damy "bratu Rusinowi pokłon braterstwo i równe we wszystkim prawo", damy "każdej rodzinie rolę domową pod opieką gminy". Wszystko będzie! Wynagrodzimy krzywdy, zapogodzimy się, podźwigniemy się... Pewnego dnia, w pierwszej połowie marca, w przedsionku prosektorium Cezary Baryka otrzymał list, przyniesiony przez posłańca miejskiego. Na kopercie był najwyraźniejszy adres, jego imię i nazwisko, wypisane z całą dokładnością, więc nie mogło być podejrzenia co do pomyłki. W liście był arkusz papieru z następującymi słowami: "Jestem w Warszawie na krótko. Jeżeli panu na chęci nie zbywa, proszę zobaczyć się ze mną. Będę dziś w Ogrodzie Saskim obok fontanny o godzinie drugiej po południu. — Laura". Wyrazy te przeszyły Cezarego do szpiku kości. W pierwszej chwili naskoczyło podejrzenie: "To ten Barwicki zwabia mię w potrzask. << Laura>> — to na wabia. Tam, obok fontanny, napadną na mnie jakieś zbiry. Dobre miejsce, bo zaraz po operacji można się opłukać". Później przyszły refleksje: "Skąd znowu Barwicki? Dlaczegóż by znowu w ogrodzie, obok fontanny, w miejscu ustronnym? Jeżeli Barwicki — to gdzieś w kawiarni, w teatrze, na placu. Dlaczegóż by nie miała być Laura?" Laura! Dźwięk tego imienia, szept tego imienia, jego zapach... Cezary nie wrócił już do mniej wonnych trupów. Natychmiast umył się, wyspirytusował, wyczyścił, wywietrzył. Pognał w kierunku tramwaju. Było jeszcze bardzo dużo czasu, więc miał możność obserwowania miejsca z oddali. Wydawał się śmiesznym samemu sobie, gdy zza drzew, to z jednej, to z drugiej strony, badał okolicę fontanny. Nieliczni przechodnie ciapali po błocie chodników i pewnie ze zdumieniem przyglądali się młodzieńcowi, który wytrwale defilował w pustej alei. Niejeden (niejedna) pomyśłał(a): — Ha, pewnie schadzka... O młody, młody! Schadzka! Z Laurą! Po tylu tęsknotach, żalach, utracie, beznadziei! Dreszcz przenikał. Serce biło. Brak tchu. Smutek i płomienista radość. Wspomnienia i marzenia. Bojaźń i prośby błagalne. Nikt nie nadchodził. Nikt nie przesuwał się obok tej fontanny, która stała się formą męczarni, dziwaczną postacią tęsknoty, chimerą przywidzeń. Były chwile, że Cezary postanawiał uciec stąd. Odejść, odejść! To go zniecierpliwienie tak ponosiło, że nie mógł tchu złapać i ustać przez sekundę na miejscu — to zimna wzgarda napełniała mu piersi, niczym trucizna ścinająca krew w żyłach. Nadzwyczajnie śmieszne były te przeskoki od końca do końca, od najzimniejszego rozumowania — iż przecie to jest podstęp najoczywistszy — do roztopienia się w szczęściu czułości, które nic nie widzi i o niczym nie chce wiedzieć. Serce tłukło się w piersiach. W pewnej chwili Cezary zobaczył Laurę wychodzącą spod kolumnady, od strony Saskiego placu. Ten widok nie przejął go spodziewaną radością. Oczy tylko nasycały się prawdą, że to jest ona. Wydała mu się być młodszą o jakie pięć, sześć lat. Istna szesnastoletnia panienka. Ubrana była w krótkie futro sobolowe i niedługą suknię. Miała na głowie prześliczny kapelusz z czarnym piórem, na nogach wysokie białe kamasze. Była przecie najpiękniejsza z kobiet! Była najwykwintniejsza z kobiet tego miasta! O, jakże była piękna! Jakie nieopisane uczucie płynęło dookoła niej, gdy się posuwała naprzód, rozglądając się wokół fontanny! Cezary patrzył w nią, w obraz nieporównany, i nie mógł się z miejsca poruszyć. Przeżywał swe najwyższe szczęście. Wszystko jedno! Ach, wszystko jedno! Życie i śmierć nic nie znaczy. Wszakże to ona, Laura. Zobaczyła go z daleka. Podniosła do twarzy dwa futrzane obramowania sobolowe rękawów, zakrywając sobie oczy. Stanęła i czekała. Zbliżył się i stanął przed nią. — Czy znowu będziesz może bił mię batem po twarzy? — zapytała cicho. — Nie! — jęknął. — Nigdy! Tak wtedy byłem nieszczęśliwy... Dziękuję ci, żeś chciała zobaczyć się ze mną. — Dlaczegoś stamtąd wyjechał? — Poszłaś za mąż za Barwickiego. — To nie ma nic do rzeczy. Zachichotał jak głupiec. — Czy on jest tutaj, w Warszawie? — Jest. — To pewnie nas śledzi. — Boisz się, Czaruś? — Boję się. Ja już złożyłem dowody, jak go się boję. O, ja się go boję! Chciałbym go dostać w ręce. Czy wiesz? Gotów byłbym rozpętać rewolucję, żeby go dostać w swe ręce. — Dobra to będzie i rewolucja, której celem będzie Barwicki we własnej osobie. Czy i mnie także chcesz dostać i torturować jak jego? — Ciebie... Ciebie... — nie. Ciebie jedną kocham na ziemi. Ciebie kocham do szaleństwa. Nie umiem powiedzieć inaczej i mówię jak w teatrze albo w romansie: "do szaleństwa". Ty jesteś — Laura. — A przecie jeszcze się na mnie gniewasz? — Czy się gniewam?... Nigdy nie będziemy razem! Zawsze tamten człowiek będzie z tobą! Powiedz, czy to nie jest rozpacz! — Nie myśl o tym. — A o czymże to ja mam myśleć? Czy nie wiesz czasem, o czym ja mam myśleć? — To myślałeś o mnie? — Myślałem o tobie dniami i nocami. Wszędzie, zawsze! W prosektorium, w ciągu pracy, przy pisaniu cyfr u pewnego urzędnika, na ulicy, w domu, przy muzyce, w knajpie, w teatrze, przy stole, w rozmowach w dysputach, w awanturach, wszędzie, gdzie tylko byłem. Stałaś przy mnie. Czułem cię tuż, tuż za ramionami, czułem twój zapach, czułem cię w sobie, w mej krwi, w moich piersiach, w żyłach. Całowałem cię w nocy — pewnie wtedy, gdy cię tamten całował — wyciągałem do ciebie ręce przez całą tę ziemię — pewnie wtedy, gdy on cię obejmował! Ty jesteś tak prosta — prześliczna, ty jesteś tak strojna, tak zgrabna, tak pachnąca, wykwintna, wyszukana — wybrana, miła! Jesteś okrążona przez jakieś wymyślne, nie istniejące, wyrafinowane kolory! Ty jesteś Laura! Laura! Laura! Szli boczną aleją. Drzewa ogołocone stały nieruchomo, jakby nasłuchiwały tych wyznań. Drzewa były jakby rozdęte od wilgoci, od odwilży, od rozkisających waporów, które się już po długich deszczach burzyły w ziemi. Pani Laura Barwicka gorzko płakała. — Nie było cię przez tyle miesięcy! Myślałem już nieraz, że cię wcale a wcale nie było. Myślałem nieraz, że byłaś tylko piękną poezją, którą czytałem w szczęśliwej chwili mego dzieciństwa. Myślałem nieraz, że byłaś zawikłaną opowieścią, snem moim o krasawicy, o najcudniejszej kobiecie ludzkiej rasy. Nieraz z tęsknoty prosiłem cię, żebyś przyszła do mnie przez sen. A teraz przyszłaś sama. Przyszłaś jeszcze bardziej zachwycająca niż w Leńcu. Jeszcze bardziej gładka, powabna, nadobna! Jesteś teraz tak wysmukła, tak puszysta. Ale jesteś tak blada, tak smutna. Czemu jesteś smutna? Nic nie odpowiedziała. Łza łzę pobijając, płynęły po jej twarzy przeobfite strugi. Ponieważ podniosła woalkę, widać było jej policzki o przezroczystej, białej cerze zimowej. Nie mogła podnieść oczu, bo zawalone były falami łez. Nie mogła mówić, bo pełne miała usta słonej goryczy. Stanęła wreszcie. — Widzisz, coś ty narobił! — rzuciła z głębi piersi. — A co? — Ach, ty! — wybuchła. — Gdybyś był wtedy nie skroił tej awantury, byłabym może wybrnęła z matni. — Tej awantury... — powtórzył jak echo. — Byłabym się może od niego wykaraskała! Byłabym może znalazła środki, żeby interesy moje rozplątać, rozwikłać. Byłabym się zapracowała na śmierć, a wreszcie bym wylazła. Tyś to narobił, że musiałam wziąć ślub bez zwłoki, natychmiast! Musiałam albo się uratować w opinii, albo zginąć. Ty wariacie, napastniku, moskiewski wychowanku! Mogłam być twoją, a teraz muszę być z Barwickim, muszę być jego żoną! Zaniosła się niemym, zduszonym, spazmatycznym płaczem, oszalałym łkaniem. Na chwilę pokonała się, zastanowiła się. Słowa przemocą wyszarpane z piersi ledwo-ledwo wydała: — Muszę teraz... Muszę... Tak oto... Umierać z żalu... Za tobą... Cezary zachwiał się od wrażenia, że to teraz on dostał szpicrutą straszliwe poprzez oczy cięcie. Wszelkie słowa wypadły mu z gardła. Sam głos zamarł. Ani jednego słowa odpowiedzi. Stanął głupi i niemy. Błagać ją o co? Przepraszać ją za co? Przyobiecywać jej co? Usprawiedliwiać się z czego? Ani jednej myśli, ani jednego powzięcia, ani jednego postanowienia. Wyjęknął cicho: — Chodźmy stąd... — Dokąd? Alboż wiedział, dokąd? Któż to była ta kobieta? Teraz dopiero dowiedział się o niej. Gdyby mógł rzucić się przed nią na kolana, gdyby mógł przycisnąć do ust brzeg jej sukni, gdyby mógł ucałować jej stopy! Ludzie w tym miejscu rozmaici przechodzili i podnosili oczy na tę damę tak piękną; a tak gorzko płaczącą. Trzeba było koniecznie z tego miejsca odejść. Znowu tedy powiedział: — Chodźmy stąd! — A dokądże pójdziemy? Podniosła na niego oczy. Blady uśmiech, zbłąkany gość, przewinął się przez jej usta, wykrojone tak przecudnie. — Nie, Czaruś — rzekła — już z tobą nigdzie nie pójdę. — Nigdy? — Nigdy. — To po cóżeś mię tu wezwała? — Wezwałam cię tutaj — jęknęła z najbardziej przepaścistego dna boleści — żeby na ciebie popatrzeć, na miłość mojego serca jedyną, jedyną! Na szczęście moje zabite, zabite! A tyś myślał, że ja cię na schadzkę?... Że do hotelu? Przystojna mężatka... do hotelu... — Nic nie myślałem. — Więc mówisz, żem schudła? Widzisz — to przez ciebie! A ty? Oczy jej obeschły i patrzyły teraz, spłakane i zaczerwienione, z nieopisaną miłością, z niezgłębioną słodyczą. Oglądała usta, oczy, brodę i policzki Cezarego, jakby je oczyma materialnie całowała. Po stokroć wznosiła na niego oczy i po stokroć powracała. — Więc to tak — westchnął — teraz jesteś ślubną żoną Barwickiego. — Tak. — I ślub ten staje na przeszkodzie naszemu szczęściu? Zawahała się, zakołysała na miejscu, nie mogąc iść dalej. Wreszcie rzekła: — Ślub nie ślub... Cóż mi tam Barwicki! Ale słowo. Dane słowo honoru. — Słowo honoru... — Tak, Czaruś. Ja byłam wolna i ty byłeś wolny. Byliśmy dwa wolne ptaki. Szaleliśmy ze szczęścia pod naszym niebem. Aleś to wszystko nogami podeptał! — Kłamiesz! To ty teraz wszystko depczesz nogami! Nasze szczęście! — Nie gniewaj się na mnie! W tej chwili nie gniewaj się na mnie! Tą chwilą będę żyła... długie miesiące, długie miesiące... Nie odbieraj mi tej chwili! Chciała niepostrzeżenie pochwycić jego rękę, ale ją wyrwał. Znowu poniosła go jędza zazdrości, najstraszliwszy z demonów. Roześmiał się dziko: — Słowo honoru! Słowo honoru! Ukłonił się z daleka. — Czaruś! Nie chodź! Czaruś! — wzywała z rozpaczą, w szalonej męczarni. Ale już się nie odwrócił. Zaklęsła się w nim dzikość czucia, jakby serce rozjuszonego jastrzębia zbudziło się w jego piersi, jakby szpony zemściwego jastrzębia u rąk mu wyrosły. Szedł rozbryzgując nogami błoto, pogwizdując z przejęciem, śród drzew głuchych. Był pierwszy dzień przedwiośnia. Powiał wiatr południowy i w płynne błoto zamienił stosy śniegu uzgarniane wzdłuż chodników. We włosy i w usteczka, w nozdrza, w policzki i w uszy dzieci spieszących do szkółek wiał ów wiatr suchy, odmienny. Tysiące wróbli ćwierkały radośnie, do upadłego, hardo i nieustępliwie na gzemsach odrapanych murów, na załamaniach rynien i na czarnych gałęziach kasztana, więźnia w podwórzu żydowskiej kamienicy. Bladozielone Żydki wyściubiły niebieskawe nosy z piwnic i że tak powiem, z mieszkań na Franciszkańskiej ulicy. W czystych alejach przechodnie szli wesoło, tupiąc suchymi butami po betonie chodnika, który w oczach obsychał. Już się na rogu ulicy uwijała młoda ulicznica w przedwcześnie wiosennym stroju, ażeby przecie więcej nagości na wabia łobuzom pokazać. Obłok wiosenny nad miastem przepływał jak anioł boży, zarówno miłujący cnotliwe i grzeszne. Dzwon się na wieży dalekiej rozlegał, jak gdyby na zlecenie anioła lecącego przez niebiosy wołał ku wszystkim nędzarzom, znękanym i zżartym przez choroby: "Wiosna, o ziemscy nędzarze!" Tego dnia właśnie od Nowego Światu, przez plac Trzech Krzyżów ciągnęła wielka manifestacja robotnicza w stronę Belwederu. Bezrobotni wskutek fabrykanckiego lokautu', strajkujący wskutek drożyzny i niemożności wyżycia z płacy zarobkowej tak nędznej, jaka była ich udziałem — i uświadomieni komuniści. Ci trzymali prym, młoda gwardia, a raczej awangarda Sowietów. Ludzie ci ściągnęli z niskiego Powiśla i z dalekiej Woli. Przemknęli się pojedynczo wszystkimi ulicami, a tutaj dopiero, u wylotu Alei Ujazdowskich, spiknęli się i z radością natrafili na swoich. Właściwy powód tego pochodu był następujący. W jednej z fabryk robotnicy zażądali podwyżki zarobku o 50 procent. Skoro dyrekcja kategorycznie odmówiła, grzecznie ujęli dyrektora pod paszki i wyprowadzili na podwórze, a z podwórza za bramę. Tam zaś poprosili go kolanem, żeby poszedł do swego mieszkania, a tutaj się nie plątał, gdzie go nie potrza. Sami zaś zajęli pozycje przy maszynach, każdy specjalista przy swojej specjalności. Fabrykę ogłosili jako zajętą w posiadanie rady robotniczej. Właściciel fabryki ze swej strony ogłosił, że fabrykę zamyka na czas nieograniczony, a wszystkich robotników wydala. Wtedy robotnicy oświadczyli, że nie pozwolą zamknąć tej fabryki, sami będą pracować i nikomu jej nie dadzą. Wtedy policja otoczyła fabrykę i zażądała od zespołu robotników, żeby wyszedł dobrowolnie, jeśli nie chce narazić się na przymusowe wydalenie. Właśnie wtedy kierownictwo partii zażądało od ogółu robotników poparcia. Manifestacja wyszła nagle z placu i ruszyła pod Belweder. W pierwszym szeregu znacznego tłumu szli ująwszy się pod ręce ideowi przedstawiciele, między innymi Lulek i Baryka. Baryka w samym środku, ubrany w lejbik żołnierski i czapkę żołnierską. Śpiewali. Właśnie konna policja pokazała się w jednej z ulic poprzecznych. Oficer na pięknym koniu, w płaszczu gumowym spiętym na piersiach, w skokach konia i lansadach przejeżdżał obok tłumu szarego i rudego, który się ściskał i zbijał w jedno ciało. Oficer przypatrywał się pilnie ideowcom. Specjalnie pilnie temu w czapce żołnierskiej. Gdy tłum zbliżył się pod sam już pałacyk belwederski, z wartowni żołnierskiej wysunął się oddział piechoty i stanął w poprzek ulicy, jakby tam nagle ściana szara, parkan niezłomny, mur niezdobyty wyrósł. Baryka wyszedł z szeregów robotników i parł oddzielnie, wprost na ten szary mur żołnierzy — na czele zbiedzonego tłumu. Konstancin, d. 21 września 1924 Category:Przedwiośnie